These Lives We Lead
by ello luv
Summary: AU. Jack Harkness is the most popular boy in year 13 – if not the entire school. When a new boy is transferred there, things start to get a little more complicated… eventual Janto
1. Prologue: Jack Harkness and John Hart

**Title: **These Lives We Lead (subject to change)

**Author: **omfg_yaoi_squee / ello luv / Mimi

**Fandom: **Torchwood

**Characters/Pairings: **eventual Jack/Ianto, mention of one-sided Gwen/Jack, Gwen/Rhys, one-sided Tosh/Owen (perhaps more in later chapters), John Hart/OFC, past Ianto/Lisa

**Rating: **NC-17

**Summary: **Jack Harkness is the most popular boy in year 13 – if not the entire school. When a new boy is transferred there, things start to get a little more complicated…

Prologue – Jack Harkness and John Hart

Jack Harkness and John Hart were best friends, but they hadn't always been. When the Harkness family had first moved to the UK, Jack and John had been mortal enemies.

Although John was curious about his new American classmate, Jack had opened up their

relationship by playing a spectacular prank on the first day of Primary School.

They spent the next few years exchanging tricks and glares as the rest of the class looked on in awe. It wasn't until Year 5 - when John's father was admitted to the hospital for a massive heart attack - that they exchanged their first kind words.

It was Wednesday lunchtime at school when Jack walked past the back entrance of the building and found John sitting dejectedly on the steps. Always looking for a reason to taunt and tease the other boy, Jack had approached with only malice in mind. However, upon catching sight of the faint tear tracks on John's face, Jack's snide remark had died on his tongue, leaving a throb of pity in its wake. Teasing was all but forgotten as two boys, who had been enemies for years, became properly acquainted.

From that day on, Jack Harkness and John Hart were inseparable.

By the time Secondary School came around, it was obvious that the two were destined for popularity.

Although they had always been cute kids, Jack and John had grown into their looks and became, as any girl in their year would say, 'bloody gorgeous'.

Any baby-fat in John's face had faded away leaving him with high, defined cheekbones that every boy coveted. He was wont to dye his hair any number of colours in an act of rebellion - currently going through a phase of bright, white-blonde, which he slicked back with gel.

Jack, on the other hand, preferred to leave his hair its natural dark brown. Only John knew just how much time it took for Jack to style his hair so that it flopped almost carelessly over his forehead. This, coupled with his bright blue eyes, made the girls swoon.

Both boys' appeal was only heightened by their affinity for sports. Co-captains of the cricket team, Jack and John were the star batter and bowler, respectively. Oftentimes as they walked through the halls at school, cries of "Oh captain, my captain!" echoed in their wake.

The two entered Barrowman Secondary School at the top of the popularity food chain and never left. They had everything they would ever want within their grasp. Little did Jack know that the arrival of a new student would make their last year a lot more interesting.


	2. Chapter 1: New Life

**Title: **These Lives We Lead

**Author: **omfg_yaoi_squee / ello luv / Mimi

**Fandom: **Torchwood

**Characters/Pairings: **eventual Jack/Ianto, mention of one-sided Gwen/Jack, Gwen/Rhys, one-sided Tosh/Owen (perhaps more in later chapters), John Hart/OFC, past Ianto/Lisa

**Rating: **NC-17

**Summary: **Jack Harkness is the most popular boy in year 13 – if not the entire school. When a new boy is transferred there, things start to get a little more complicated…

**A/N: **Thanks to my LJ betas eriinxx, aranellaurelote, and butterflycell. Thank you also to my artist draw_yourworld.

Chapter 1 – New Life

Ianto Jones stared blankly out the airplane window, dimly registering the scenery flying past as they slowed down. Just a few hours ago, Ianto had been back home in Cardiff. But now he was in London, his legs cramped from the seemingly interminable flight.

As the plane pulled into an empty gate, Ianto unbuckled his seat belt.

'You have to keep it on, dear,' the kindly old woman sitting beside him said in a wavering voice.

Ianto ignored her, reaching instead to pick up his bag from the floor

When the plane pulled to a complete stop, the fasten seatbelt sign dinged off. The woman and her even older husband in the next seat slowly began to gather their things. Ianto grumbled to himself quietly, despite the fact that he knew it to be rude. The old couple made one last careful sweep of the area before finally beginning to shuffle towards the exit.

When he finally managed to get off the plane and into the airport, Ianto let out a sigh of relief to be out of the cramped space. Though his legs still ached, Ianto pressed onward, using his lithe frame as an advantage for slipping through the dense crowd, the messenger bag draped over his shoulder bouncing with every step.

Ianto made his way to the baggage claim where a gaggle of people waited with hand-made signs bearing names. Ianto paused, glancing around the crowd, the cheers and laughs of family and friends reunited loud in his ears. Finally, he spotted his father, Ifan, standing off to the side of the loud group of people. Ianto strode over and his father smiled.

'Hello, Ianto. It's been a while.'

Ianto regarded his father for a moment.

'I have a couple of bags,' he said finally, walking past the brunette man to the baggage claim carousel. He was being rude, and Ianto knew it.

Judging by the sigh from behind him, Ianto's mother had given fair warning about Ianto's' foul mood. Ianto wasn't always like this. True, his sense of humour could be fairly sarcastic, but most of the time he was a rather nice guy. It was just that today was exactly a month after "the incident", as Ianto's mother called it. Actually, it was a month after the revelation that led to the incident in question. Exactly a month since Lisa…Ianto stopped the thought in its tracks. Thinking about it would open his wounds afresh.

Ianto tugged his second bag from the baggage claim, placing it on the floor beside the first.

'Let me get one of those.' Ifan's voice startled Ianto from his reverie, but he covered up his surprise quickly, murmuring thanks under his breath. Ianto followed his father to the car, loading his bag in the trunk and climbing in the passenger seat.

Soon enough, they were on the road, Ianto watching the scenery whiz by. It was so much more gray and gloomy here, Ianto thought, so unlike Wales.

'Would you like to talk about it?' Ifan's voice once again startled Ianto from his daydreaming.

'No.'

'Are you sure? Rowan, er, your mother didn't tell me much.'

'No.'

They once again lapsed into silence. The openness of the airport area soon melted into gloomy buildings and the hoi polloi of a city teeming with life. Ifan finally pulled the car into a dark parking garage, taking a spot by a pair of steel lift doors.

'Here we are,' Ifan said finally, trying to keep a cheery face despite his son's sullenness.

Ianto stepped silently from the car and walked into the building, heading straight over to the lift, Ifan close behind with the two bags. He pressed the up arrow and the doors slid open with a ding.

'Fifth floor,' Ifan said as they stepped inside. A tense silence fell once again as the lift rumbled and began to move.

A few moments later, Ianto was following his father down a narrow hallway to a door marked 502. Ifan unlocked the flat and allowed Ianto to step inside.

'It isn't much,' Ifan said self-consciously, 'but it's home.'

Ianto stepped further into the flat. Directly across from the front door was a small kitchen connected to an eating niche. Turning left from the front door brought Ianto to a small, but cozy, living room with a worn blue sofa, an old leather armchair and an even older television.

The eating niche and living room both connected to a hallway that then turned at a right angle to a longer hallway. There were two doors off the side, across from each other, and one door at the far end.

'That's my room,' Ifan said, indicating the far door, 'yours is on the left and the bathroom is on the right.'

Ianto went to his room silently and opened the door cautiously. Contrary to the rest of the flat, the bedroom was rather large. A double bed was clad in clean white sheets and pushed up against the far wall. A bedside table stood at the head of the bed, and the walls were almost covered in full bookshelves.

'Rowan said you liked to read, so I pulled all my books out of storage,' Ifan explained as Ianto went to run his hands lovingly over the spines of the books.

There were so many different kinds of texts. From fiction to nonfiction, from sci fi to romance, from novels to collections of short stories to plays; the bookshelves held them all.

Ianto finally turned to face his father, suddenly embarrassed by his previous rude aloofness. It had been ten years since they had last seen each other, ten years since Ifan and Rowan's divorce.

'Thank you,' Ianto said. And he meant it.


	3. Chapter 2: The First Day

**Title: **These Lives We Lead

**Author: **omfg_yaoi_squee / ello luv / Mimi

**Fandom: **Torchwood

**Characters/Pairings: **eventual Jack/Ianto, mention of one-sided Gwen/Jack, Gwen/Rhys, one-sided Tosh/Owen (perhaps more in later chapters), John Hart/OFC, past Ianto/Lisa, the Doctor (Ten)

**Rating: **NC-17

**Summary: **Jack Harkness is the most popular boy in year 13 – if not the entire school. When a new boy is transferred there, things start to get a little more complicated…

**A/N: **Thanks to my LJ betas

eriinxx, aranellaurelote, and butterflycell. Thank you also to my artist draw_yourworld. You'll be seeing stuff from her later ^_^

Chapter 2 – The First Day

Over the two weeks before the start of school, Ianto and Ifan, the latter now drawn out of his funk, became reacquainted. Ten years was a long time for father and son to be separated.

Ifan told Ianto all about his job ('It's a secretary position, really.'). Ianto told Ifan all about his step-father ('Chad. What kind of a name is that?') and half-sister ('Rhiannon's older than me. Married to a bloke named Johnny.')

They talked about anyone and anything. Well, _almost _anything. Ianto didn't know how much his mum had told Ifan about Lisa, and he intended to keep it that way. Any time the conversation veered towards the reason Ianto had left Cardiff, the boy would grow moody and silent.

Despite a few setbacks when Ifan mentioned the situation back in Cardiff, he and Ianto were soon as close as they would have been had they know each other for the past ten years.

Too soon, Ianto was preparing his bag for the start of school. Ifan had chosen a rather small facility just outside of the London city limits called Barrowman Secondary School All of Ianto's transcripts and course choices had been transferred and the boy had even received his schedule. His messenger bag was heavy with notebooks and pencils when Ianto placed it by the front door.

He had a fairly lengthy commute to school, two trains and a bus, but Ianto didn't mind; it would give him time to read.

Although it was Ianto's first day, Ifan couldn't really afford to take any more time off work than he already had. Ideally, he would've driven his son for his first day but Ianto assured Ifan that he didn't mind. Ianto set off with a calm step and his well hidden apprehension.

About an hour or so later, Ianto was standing in front of the school. There were students milling about the rotunda, reuniting with their friends after the summer break. Ianto slipped through the crowd and made his way to the front door.

'You look lost.'

Startled by the obviously American accent, Ianto turned to find a boy his age beside him. Charmingly handsome, the boy's blue eyes shone as he examined Ianto. Ianto met the boy's gaze squarely.

'Need any help?'

Ianto tore his gaze away from the American's mesmerizing eyes to instead look towards the school entrance.

'Yeah,' Ianto conceded, 'Where's the front office?'

'To the left and down the hall,' the other boy replied, 'I'm Jack Harkness, by the way.'

Ianto flashed a quick smile. He bit his tongue so as not to make a sarcastic comment. Ianto's mum often said that his comments tended to be more biting when he was nervous.

'Thanks for your help, Jack Harkness.' He said finally, as politely as he could muster.

Jack called after Ianto as he walked down the hallway, but Ianto ignored the call, continuing instead until he found the door for the front office. As he stepped through, he found himself in front of the Headmaster's secretary. She was a young woman with reddish-brown hair that fell about her shoulders and clear gray eyes. Ianto glanced at the nameplate on her desk - "Donna Noble" - and stepped forward timidly.

'Excuse me…'

Donna stopped typing and looked up at Ianto, smiling kindly.

'You must be our new student, then,' she said, 'Jones, is it?'

'Yes,' Ianto replied, 'Ianto Jones.'

Donna pressed a button on her desk. 'New student to see you, Headmaster.'

A jovial voice crackled out from a hidden speaker. '_Send him in!_'

'Alright,' Donna said, holding out a piece of paper the printer had just spit out, 'Here's your schedule and just go right on through.'

Ianto took the still-warm paper from her and went round behind her desk and through the door there to a short hallway. At the very end was another open door. Ianto peeked in to see a younger man in a blue, pinstriped suit, his caramel-coloured hair sticking up at odd angles, dark brown eyes trained downward. The Headmaster looked up and spotted Ianto, a warm smile breaking out across his face.

'New student! Come in, come in - do sit! Would you like some tea or a biscuit? No? All right then. Well,' the fast-talking man paused for a moment to appraise Ianto, 'Welcome to my school, Mr. Jones. My name is Dr. Andrew Ten, but you can call me the Doctor, everyone does. Even my own secretary!'

The Doctor continued on to outline the rules and regulations of the school. It wasn't anything Ianto hadn't heard before, but he listened attentively, determined to make a good first impression. This was another habit that came out when Ianto was nervous: perfect manners.

'Now, there is one more thing I'd like to discuss with you, Ianto,' the Doctor said, 'you don't mind if I call you Ianto, do you? No? Good. I've been informed of your, ah, situation back in Cardiff.'

Ianto clenched his fists, his expression suddenly dropping to a quiet hostility. Yet another person just wouldn't let it go. Once again, Ianto found himself holding his tongue.

'I assure you that there will not be such blatant discrimination here. If I catch any wind of such harassment as you previously experienced, I will personally speak to the student responsible.'

'Thank you,' Ianto said with slight surprise, the tension in his body dissipating.

The Doctor's seriousness evaporated.

'Now, let's get you to class! What have you got first?'

Ianto checked his schedule. 'Maths with Ms. Tyler.'

'Fantastic!' the Doctor said, 'You'll like Rose.'

Ianto followed the Doctor through the now empty halls of the building until they finally reached the correct classroom. The Doctor opened the classroom door quietly and stepped through with Ianto close behind. Ms. Tyler looked over to the door from where she was writing an equation on the blackboard and smiled.

'Good morning, Doctor,' she said, 'To what do we owe this pleasure?'

'Ah, well, this is the new student from Wales.'

The eyes of the students all turned to Ianto, one pair of which, he noticed, belonged to the American boy named Jack Harkness.

'Why don't you go sit and we'll deal with introductions later,' Ms. Tyler said, gesturing to the empty seat beside Jack.

Ianto went and sat, shoving his bag under the desk.

'Hello again, new boy,' Jack whispered, leaning over as Ms. Tyler bid the Doctor goodbye and continued on with her lesson, 'you never told me your name.'

'Jones. Ianto Jones.'

'Well then, Jones, Ianto Jones,' Jack said with a dazzling grin, 'Welcome!'


	4. Chapter 3: Invitation

**Title: **These Lives We Lead

**Author: **omfg_yaoi_squee / ello luv / Mimi

**Fandom: **Torchwood

**Characters/Pairings: **eventual Jack/Ianto, mention of one-sided Gwen/Jack, Gwen/Rhys, one-sided Tosh/Owen (perhaps more in later chapters), John Hart/OFC, past Ianto/Lisa, the Doctor (Ten)

**Rating: **NC-17

**Summary: **Jack Harkness is the most popular boy in year 13 – if not the entire school. When a new boy is transferred there, things start to get a little more complicated…

**A/N: **Thanks to my LJ betas

eriinxx, aranellaurelote, and butterflycell. Thank you also to my artist draw_yourworld. You'll be seeing stuff from her later ^__^

**Warning: **There is some Gwen bumping (not bashing, really) in this chapter.

Chapter 3 – Invitation

Ianto's first couple of days at his new school passed by in a flash as he settled into his new life. Since that first day, Jack had made an effort to talk to Ianto on each subsequent one. At first, it was strange for Ianto, kind of like being stalked, but he soon grew used to it and even made an effort to find Jack on occasion so that they could have their daily chats.

About a week and a half after Ianto's arrival, Jack and his entire posse approached him during lunch. This group consisted of five others besides the American.

First was John Hart, Jack's "second in command" and partner in crime. Of course, "crime" referred merely to the pranks that the boys played on other students and the administration. One time, the Doctor was in the wrong place at the wrong time and had found himself swept into the effects of a prank that left him covered in baking flour. Although the boys received a firm rebuke, somehow, miraculously, they got off punishment-free. How they did it, Ianto would never know.

Next, there were Owen Harper and Toshiko Sato. It was common knowledge that Toshiko had a hopeless crush on Owen, no matter how many times he shot her down. Even though he insisted that he wasn't interested, Ianto could have sworn that he caught Owen's eyes drifting towards Toshiko in the study hall - but he'd been too new to the group at the time to make a comment.

Finally, there were Gwen Cooper and her boyfriend Rhys Williams. Although the two had been dating for over two years now, everyone knew that Gwen pined for Jack even after being rejected, flirting shamelessly with him even in Rhys' presence.

Ianto's first impressions of this group were varied. John Hart he found to be very full of himself and arrogant. Sure, the boy was attractive, but Ianto felt that it wasn't really necessary for him to be such a show-off about it.

Toshiko was the kindest of the group. She had open features and kind smile that made her instantly likeable and Ianto couldn't help but gravitate towards her. The two hit it off right away and were very soon in the habit of doing all of their homework together during study hall.

Ianto found Gwen kind enough, but was easily annoyed by her voice and the gap between her two front teeth, bothered the neat-freak side of him.

Ianto thought that Rhys was adorably oblivious. It wasn't that the boy was stupid; on the contrary he was quite bright. Perhaps Rhys simply saw what he wanted to see, for he never seemed to notice how much Gwen flirted with Jack. Secretly though, Ianto thought that Rhys was just one of the best actors he'd ever seen.

Finally, there was Jack. Jack Harkness, "Captain" of his little band. Ianto didn't quite know what to make of the group's American ringleader. The side of himself that Jack generally showed to the world was flirtatious yet aloof, breezing through schoolwork with one hand while fending off star struck admirers with the other.

Ianto had yet to see another side of the boy, but he could sense it lurking just beneath the surface. The Welsh boy was still slightly confused as to how he felt about Jack. It was the same stomach fluttering he had felt when he was with Lisa, but Ianto wasn't ready to go down that route again. He still wasn't over it.

Yet it was this fluttering that Ianto felt when Jack's group approached him at lunch on the tenth day of the term.

'Hey, Eye Candy.'

John Hart's voice, and annoying nickname, caused Ianto to look up from the sci-fi novel he had been reading as he ate. Ianto raised an eyebrow at the Londoner. He had asked many times for John to stop calling him "Eye Candy". Jack gave John a little smack on the arm, but grinned good naturedly at Ianto.

'Hi, Yan.'

'Ianto,' the Welsh boy interrupted. Only Lisa had ever called him "Yan".

'Right, Ianto,' Jack corrected himself.

'We're having a little party at my place Saturday night,' John said, 'A little back-to-school bash, if you will. Show up, yeah?'

John placed a scrap of paper on the table. Ianto could see an address was hastily scribbled upon the lined paper.

'Seven 'o clock, Eye Candy,' John told him, turning to saunter away, the group close behind.

Jack lingered, catching Ianto's eyes and grinning before running to catch up.

Ianto picked up the paper and held it gingerly between his thumb and forefinger. The address seemed to belong to one of those old manor houses that resided in the middle of nowhere. He'd always wanted to see one of those. On the other hand, he already had two essays to write that were due on Tuesday. He would figure it out later, Ianto decided, as he tucked the paper into his pocket.


	5. Chapter 4: The Party

**Title: **These Lives We Lead

**Author: **omfg_yaoi_squee / ello luv / Mimi

**Fandom: **Torchwood

**Characters/Pairings: **eventual Jack/Ianto, mention of one-sided Gwen/Jack, Gwen/Rhys, one-sided Tosh/Owen (perhaps more in later chapters), John Hart/OFC, past Ianto/Lisa, the Doctor (Ten)

**Rating: **NC-17

**Summary: **Jack Harkness is the most popular boy in year 13 – if not the entire school. When a new boy is transferred there, things start to get a little more complicated…

**A/N: **Thanks to my LJ betas

eriinxx, aranellaurelote, and butterflycell. Thank you also to my artist draw_yourworld. You'll be seeing stuff from her later ^_^

**Warning: **Pretty much alcohol abuse.

Chapter 4- The Party

The rest of the week zoomed by quickly, and in no time at all Ianto found himself riding the metro home on Friday afternoon. When Ianto stepped into his dad's flat, the smell of pizza permeated the air. Ifan was seated at the table with a half-eaten slice before him and a newspaper in his hands. He looked up briefly when Ianto entered, smiling lightly at his son before returning attention to the paper.

Ianto set his bag down by the front door and slid off his trainers before grabbing a slice of pizza – meat feast, his favourite - and a glass of milk before sitting with his father. The two ate in comfortable silence for a few moments, Ifan lost in his paper and Ianto lost in his thoughts. The note with John's address was still tucked into the pocket of his trousers and Ianto fingered it idly. He had been thinking about the party invite all week, wondering if he should go or not. Finally, Ianto broke the silence that surrounded them.

'Tad?'

Ifan looked up from his paper.

'I was invited to a party tomorrow night,' Ianto stated, pulling the scrap of paper from his pocket, 'May I go?'

Ifan glanced down at the address and let out a low whistle.

'Making friends with the wealthy, son?'

'Tad,' Ianto said, rolling his eyes, 'May I?'

Ifan smiled. 'Of course.'

The next night, Ianto was sitting in his room preparing for the party and at loss for what to wear. He had never been so worried about his appearance before, but something about the event - and the fact that Jack would be there - made Ianto very nervous about looking just right. He pulled on some faded jeans and slipped a plain black shirt over his head. After a moment of hesitation, Ianto knotted a skinny red silk tie around his neck. Ianto grabbed his red and black checkered zip-up hoody and tucked in his wallet and mobile on their way out the door.

It was seven thirty by the time they arrived at the Hart residence. Although he had been expecting a large manor house, Ianto was still awed by its sheer size. Ifan said something about calling him at midnight and Ianto nodded absently. He approached the polished, wooden front door. Ianto vaguely registered the sound of Ifan's car driving away as he cautiously knocked on the door. A pristinely dressed butler opened it.

'Master John is downstairs,' the butler said primly, slight disgust colouring the first word.

Ianto followed the butler mutely to a set of stairs that led downward into a dimly lit room. The faint sound of music - some new American band - drifted up to them. Ianto thanked the butler and made his way down the stairs alone, the pounding music growing louder with each step.

Ianto had never been invited to a party, especially not one so exclusive. When John had said "we", he meant it. Only John, Jack, Tosh, Owen, Rhys, and Gwen were there, dancing - if you could call it such - wildly to the rock guitar that blasted over the speakers.

'Ianto!'

Ianto's breath caught in his throat as Jack rushed towards him. The American was wearing tight, low-riding black jeans and a form-fitting gray t-shirt that displayed hot-pink block letters proudly proclaiming "Planet Patrol", an American electro band Ianto had heard of once.

'Nice tie,' Jack said with a grin, placing the tip of it on top of his pink writing.

'Those clash terribly,' Ianto commented.

Jack laughed and grabbed Ianto's hand, pulling him into the group. Ianto ignored the tingle in his fingers where Jack's skin was touching and, tossing his hoody to the side, tentatively joined in the crazy dance. When the song ended, another more ballad-like tune started up. John went and turned down the music a bit so that they could hear each other without shouting.

'About time you got here, Eye Candy,' John said. He sported a similar get-up to Jack's, except that his jeans were dark-blue and his shirt was for Oasis.

'Sorry,' Ianto said, 'I live pretty far away… and I'm sorry for being under-dressed, too. I didn't realize guys were supposed to wear stuff like a second skin.'

'Oi!' Owen called out from the other side of the room, gesturing at his baggy cargo pants and loose-fitting shirt.

'He said "guys", Owen,' Jack teased.

Owen flipped him a v-sign cheerfully. 'Guess I won't let you use my cards for "suck and blow".'

Jack threw himself to the floor, begging forgiveness with mock contrition.

'"Suck and blow"?' Ianto murmured.

'It's a game,' Tosh explained, appearing at his side. Ianto nodded slightly, a confused expression still present on his face.

'Well, all right Harkness,' Owen was saying haughtily, 'I suppose I'll accept your apology. But only if you say that I'm more of a man than you'll ever be.'

'It's funny because it's true,' Rhys mused.

Once Jack had proclaimed loudly that Owen was more of a man than he'd ever be, the group placed themselves in a circle on the floor. Owen pulled out a deck of regular playing cards from his pocket and removed a single card, bringing it to his lips. Owen sucked in air so that the card remained perched on his lips. Tosh leaned forward and touched her own mouth to the other side of the card. When the two pulled apart, Tosh was now in possession of the card.

It was simple enough to understand, and soon the card, a Jack of clubs as it happened, was moving fluidly around the circle. It had gone around twice and Ianto was beginning to get impatient. It didn't seem right that this was all there was to the game, as everyone around him were grinning as if waiting for something.

On the third circuit, John passed the card to Jack as usual. Ianto was leaning forward to take the card from the American, but just before he reached, Jack let the card drop and, instead, pressed his lips to Ianto's. Ianto could swear that he felt the tiniest bit of wetness against his lips before Jack's warmth was gone and the others were laughing uproariously. Ianto stared at them in shock.

'Don't look so scared, Ianto,' Gwen managed through her giggles.

'You haven't been truly inducted into Torchwood until you've been kissed by Jack!' Rhys added.

'Torchwood?' Ianto asked.

'It's just the name of our little group,' Jack explained.

The American paused, noting Ianto's still-shocked expression.

'Chill out, Ianto,' Jack said, 'the kiss is tradition. Everyone's done it.'

Nods of assent went around the circle. Some, like Gwen's, were pleased, while others, such as Rhys', were not so happy.

'You're not a homophobe, are you?' John asked, suddenly protective of his best friend.

'No!' Ianto protested quickly, 'I was just surprised, that's all.'

'Good,' Jack said with a grin, ''Cause I'm gay.'

John let out a bark of laughter.

'Harkness, you're not homosexual, you're Homo-_sapien_-sexual!'

Ianto hesitantly joined in their laughter this time, his shock fading.

'Hey,' Jack said suddenly, 'Wanna play truth or dare?'

'What, are we in year two now?' Owen asked.

'Yes,' John stated, 'But unlike six year olds, we have something to make things a bit more…interesting.'

He reached behind the couch and pulled out a bottle of scotch and some glasses.

'Excellent,' Rhys and Jack chorused, grinning at each other. Gwen and Owen looked equally pleased, but Tosh seemed hesitant.

'I don't know,' she said slowly.

'Toshiko,' John said, 'what're you afraid of? My parents don't care enough to mind. Plus, they'll never find out anyway.'

'I know, but,' Tosh's eyes flicked over to Ianto. The small glance did not escape his notice.

'I'm in,' Ianto said firmly.

Toshiko sighed, but grabbed a glass all the same.

'Alright,' Jack said as John began to pour out drinks, 'The rules are as follows. You spin this Coke bottle and whomever the cap points at chooses truth or dare. After your turn, you drink. If you don't want to answer a truth, you drink whatever's left in you glass.'

'Everybody starts with one under their belt,' John supplied, holding his glass high.

The others rushed to do the same.

'Bottoms up!' Jack said with a grin.

In one synchronized move, the group tipped back their glasses of alcohol. Ianto winced as the bitter liquid slid down his throat. John filled the glasses once more and the game began.

It wasn't long before the bottle neck ended up pointing at Ianto. Jack, who had spun, grinned.

'Pick your poison.'

'Truth.'

Ianto smirked at Jack's loud groan.

'Truths are no fun,' the American pouted.

'Just ask a question already, you electro-ponce,' John said, sipping at his scotch.

'Fine,' Jack grumbled, 'Why exactly did you move here from Cardiff?'

His mind fuzzy with contentedness and alcohol, Ianto opened his mouth as his if to answer, but paused as imaged from his memory assaulted him.

Pinning Lisa against the warehouse wall, their mouths pressed together in heated passion as tongues fought for dominance, Lisa's hands gripping the back of his shirt, wrinkling the fabric and digging blunt nails into his back. Running his palms down Lisa's thighs and up under the black skirt to—

Ianto was jerked from his thoughts and his mouth snapped shut. Grimly, he drank down the half-glass of scotch in his hand, faintly registering Jack's disappointed whine at his refusal to answer.

The game continued, the scotch bottle getting emptier and emptier as time went on and they got more and more drunk. The dares became increasingly dirty. At one point, Owen dared Jack to snog John, which he did happily. Ianto felt a pang in his heart as he watched the two best friends groping each other. Like all of the other things he had been feeling, Ianto ignored it, taking a huge gulp of his drink instead.

An infinite amount of time seemed to have passed by the time the game wound down until it finally ceased. John was slowly working his way through the last bit of scotch while Rhys and Gwen snogged messily on the couch and Owen lay passed out on the floor. Tosh was hovering over Owen, taking her chance now to stroke his hair. Jack was slow-dancing clumsily with an invisible partner, despite the fact that the music's beat was quick. Ianto lay on his back on the thick carpet, hazily watching the ceiling spin above him. The Welsh boy felt rather than saw Jack collapse down beside him.

'Hi, Ianto.'

'Hi, Jack,' Ianto murmured sleepily.

'You're cute,' Jack burst out suddenly, Ianto laughed.

'Okay.'

'No, really!' Jack protested, raising himself up to straddle Ianto's thighs, 'your hair is cute and your face is cute. But your eyes? Your eyes are beautiful.'

Something lurched inside Ianto's stomach.

'They're so blue,' Jack continued softly, 'and clear and beautiful. You're beautiful.'

The American used a finger to trace a line slowly from Ianto's ear, down his jaw, and to his mouth, the pad of his finger brushing over Ianto's chapped lips. The air seemed to be still, pressing against the two bys, stifling them. Jack's very tip of Jack's fingernail trailed gracefully at the joint of Ianto's lips and the Welsh boy unconsciously let them open, his breath quickening.

'Jack.'

'Shh.'

Jack removed his finger, hand floating to cup Ianto's jaw. Time seemed to slow as Jack leaned over, closer and closer. When their lips finally touched, it was like a fire rippled through Ianto's body, making his fingers and toes tingle. It seemed to hit Jack as well and both boys gasped as one, mouths opening in perfect unison. There was a moment of stillness as their teeth clacked together, then all at once the wet warmth of Jack's tongue filled Ianto's mouth. Ianto's eyes fluttered shut and he grasped Jack's t-shirt, his own tongue moving to meet Jack's, both twisting and caressing as if in a dance. Jack shifted slightly and both boys groaned as their groins rubbed together.

Ianto's hands roamed up Jack's back to grip at the American's hair.

'Ianto,' Jack gasped, breaking away for air, forehead resting against that of the boy beneath him.

They lay there for a few moments, breathing heavily. Ianto's eyes flew open as he realized what he had just done. He released Jack's hair as if burned.

'Jack,' Ianto said, his voice choked, 'Please get off.'

Jack's eyes opened. 'What?'

'Get off of me!'

Shocked at the sudden intensity in Ianto's voice, Jack scrambled off of the other boy. 'Ianto?'

Ianto attempted to stumble to his feet, but failed, collapsing back onto the floor, head in his hands. Jack crawled over.

'Ianto?' he asked hesitantly.

'I can't,' Ianto mumbled, 'I'm sorry, Jack, I can't.'

'Can't what? Ianto?'

Ianto's scotch-addled mind blurred and he drifted into unconsciousness, Jack's voice echoing in his mind.


	6. Chapter 5: Anger

**Title: **These Lives We Lead

**Author: **omfg_yaoi_squee / ello luv / Mimi

**Fandom: **Torchwood

**Characters/Pairings: **eventual Jack/Ianto, mention of one-sided Gwen/Jack, Gwen/Rhys, one-sided Tosh/Owen (perhaps more in later chapters), John Hart/OFC, past Ianto/Lisa, the Doctor (Ten)

**Rating: **NC-17

**Summary: **Jack Harkness is the most popular boy in year 13 – if not the entire school. When a new boy is transferred there, things start to get a little more complicated…

**A/N: **Thanks to my LJ betas

eriinxx, aranellaurelote, and butterflycell. Thank you also to my artist draw_yourworld. You'll be seeing stuff from her later ^__^

**Chapter 5 – Anger**

Ianto awoke confused, disoriented, and with a splitting headache. He groaned softly, the world spinning around him as he tried to sit up. Two strong arms helped him into a seated position. Ianto opened his eyes the tiniest bit, squinting up at his assistant. It was Jack. The American handed Ianto a small glass of water and some paracetamol, Ianto taking them and murmuring his thanks before quickly downing the pills.

'What time is it?' Ianto asked blearily, his accent thickening with his hangover.

'Around noon,' Jack replied, tactfully keeping his voice lowered.

'Shit,' Ianto muttered, 'My Tad's gonna kill me.'

The Welsh boy stood, blood pounding in his ears, and wobbled over to where he had tossed his jacket the previous night. Rummaging around in the pocket for a bit, Ianto emerged with his mobile.

'Ten missed calls,' Ianto groaned, pressing ignore and quickly dialing his father.

'_Hello?_' Ifan's voice was calm and steady.

'Tad,' Ianto said tentatively. He immediately cringed as Ifan erupted into an angry tirade about how worried he had been and why Ianto hadn't called and breaking trust.

'Tad, not so loud,' Ianto mumbled weakly.

'"_Not so loud"?_' Ifan repeated, '_You're hungover, aren't you? You think this is loud, wait until you get home! If you aren't here in an hour, I'll ground you for life!_'

Ianto could feel the anger bubbling up in his chest as his father hung up the phone – at himself for forgetting and at his father for the unreasonable request of being home in an hour. There had been quite enough yelling in Cardiff, thank you very much, and he didn't need more of it here. Ianto's features crinkled into a frown as he slid his jacket on and made his way to the stairs, carefully avoiding the still-sleeping forms of other Torchwood members.

Slouching his way angrily towards the front door, Ianto either didn't notice or ignored Jack calling his name. The American eventually caught up with him in the foyer as Ianto struggled with the doorknob.

'Ianto,' Jack began.

'I'll talk to you on Monday,' snapped Ianto, finally opening the door.

Jack watched as Ianto disappeared down the road, hands dug deep into his pockets.

*

In his anger, Ifan had obviously completely forgotten just where Ianto was as he hadn't bothered to order him to stay where he was until he was picked up. Instead, seeing as he had no money on him, Ianto knew he would have to make his way home by foot. As if waiting for its cue, the sky decided that this was the perfect moment to open and dump all of its moisture upon the earth.

Needless to say, by the time Ianto arrived home he was drenched. Even with catching a ride into the actual city itself from a passing florists' van, he had had to walk quite a few blocks once he was there.

When he walked into the flat, dripping water in a steady trail as he went, Ifan looked up from where he was watching telly on the couch. His expression immediately turned to that of the angry parent.

'I thought I told you to be back within the hour.'

'Yeah,' Ianto replied sharply, his anger from earlier still stirring in his chest, 'There aren't exactly buses out there.'

'Sorry,' Ifan sighed gently, 'I don't really have any experience with this whole parenting thing and I know I over reacted…'

Ianto rolled his eyes and began to make his way to the side corridor, but Ifan blocked him.

'I don't think so. We have to talk, young man,' Ifan said, his resolve and darkened expression returning.

'What's there to talk about?'

'I know things went badly for you in Cardiff, but that's no excuse to deliberately disobey me! Firstly, you didn't call me when I had asked,' Ifan said, 'and secondly, when you did call me, you were hungover!'

'Well, obviously you now know why I didn't call when I was supposed to.' Ianto snapped, even though he knew that his father made a good point, 'Yell at me, ground me, send me to bed without supper, I don't care.'

Ianto pushed past his father, already beginning to unbutton his sopping-wet shirt.

'Then you _are _grounded!' Ifan called to his son's retreating back, 'For two weeks!'

The only answer he received was a slammed door.


	7. Chapter 6: The Ballad of Ianto Jones

**Title: **These Lives We Lead

**Author: **omfg_yaoi_squee / ello luv / Mimi

**Fandom: **Torchwood

**Characters/Pairings: **eventual Jack/Ianto, mention of one-sided Gwen/Jack, Gwen/Rhys, one-sided Tosh/Owen (perhaps more in later chapters), John Hart/OFC, past Ianto/Lisa, the Doctor (Ten)

**Rating: **NC-17

**Summary: **Jack Harkness is the most popular boy in year 13 – if not the entire school. When a new boy is transferred there, things start to get a little more complicated…

**A/N: **Thanks to my LJ betas

eriinxx, aranellaurelote, and butterflycell. Thank you also to my artist draw_yourworld. You'll be seeing stuff from her later ^__^

**A/N2: **We finally learn what happened in Cardiff. Hold on to your socks, it's nothing like you would expect.

Chapter 6 – The Ballad of Ianto Jones

The rapport that father and son had built up over the past weeks was shattered, both parties hoping that it was not beyond repair. Sunday passed in tense silence and both were more than glad when Monday morning finally rolled around. They breakfasted in silence and Ianto left without a word, though, to his credit, he resisted the temptation to slam the door.

Ianto managed to make it halfway through the school day before Jack confronted him.

'Ianto,' the American said gently, gripping his arm, 'We need to talk.'

'Not now,' Ianto pleaded, 'Later.'

Jack sighed, eyes locking with Ianto's, piercing.

'I promise,' Ianto found himself saying. Jack nodded and Ianto hurried off to lunch.

He wished that Jack would forget, but that wasn't the case. The American caught up with him after school had let out. Ianto reluctantly followed Jack to an empty classroom.

'How'd it go with your dad?'

'Grounded for two weeks,' Ianto replied ruefully.

Jack cringed. 'Sorry.'

'S'alright,' Ianto said with a shrug, 'It wasn't your fault.'

The look on Jack's face showed that the American thought otherwise. They stood in silence for a few moments, neither uncomfortable nor companionable.

'Look, Ianto,' Jack burst out, 'about what happened at the party—'

'Forget about it,' Ianto cut him off, 'We were drunk so forget about it'

'Right,' Jack said, voice tinged with disappointment, 'I'll take the Retcon.'

'Take the what?'

'Retcon,' Jack repeated, 'It's a Torchwood thing. We say it when we want to imply forgetting something.'

'Ah,' Ianto said in understanding, 'Well then, if there's nothing else?'

As Ianto was turning to go, Jack's voice stopped him.

'Ianto,' Jack said, 'Wait. I'm sorry, but I can't just forget. I've kissed many people, guys and girls alike, but when I kissed you, I felt—'

'Please don't,' Ianto whispered.

'You felt it too!' Jack pressed, 'I know you did.'

'I can't, Jack.'

'But, why?'

'I just can't, alright?' Ianto snapped.

'No, it's not alright!' Jack protested, 'Give me a real reason, Ianto! I can't let this go, let you just walk away over a "just can't"!'

Ianto let out a sigh, dropping down into one of the vacant chairs, arms pulled tight across his stomach in a protective gesture. Jack watched and waited, could see the gears turning in Ianto's mind, contemplating.

'Okay,' the Welsh boy conceded softly, 'I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to tell anyone, even John. I don't want everyone to know.'

'Of course,' Jack said softly, sitting beside him, 'I promise.'

'There was this girl,' Ianto began softly, 'a girl named Lisa. She was beautiful, Jack - an absolute jewel. She moved to our school in Year Eight and we began to date over the winter holidays in Year Nine. My first girlfriend, believe it or not. One day, we were fooling around a bit behind an abandoned warehouse. We were just having fun, being stupid kids, yeah? I got carried away; hormones and all that. Stuck my hand up Lisa's skirt.'

Ianto paused, taking a few deep breaths, composing himself. Jack waited patiently.

'Her real name was Liam. Ever since he had been very young, Liam always felt out of place in his own body. When his family moved to Cardiff, Liam used the chance to remake himself, to become someone else. And so, Liam became Lisa. I was shocked when I found out, of course. Imagine finding out that the girl of your dreams was actually a guy! I knew that I still loved him,' Ianto chuckled, 'Her. She'll always be Lisa to me.'

Ianto gave a small sniffle.

'Things were great for a while,' he continued, 'I, of course, kept Lisa's true identity secret. We lived in a fairly prejudiced part of town, you see, and she already got enough shit for being black, for dating a "good upstanding white boy",' Ianto snorted, 'Revealing her true self could be potentially deadly. We covered our tracks so well - I don't understand how, even today - but our classmates found out. It was horror, Jack, you have no idea. Lisa's family had obviously always known, but mine hadn't. My mam was surprisingly okay with it; my step-dad, not so much. He shunned me, kicked me out despite my mam's protests. My step-sister Rhiannon and her husband Johnny were sympathetic, so I moved in with them for a while. The things we had to endure,' he whispered brokenly.

Ianto paused; tears leaking form the corners of his blue eyes, making salty, wet trails down his cheeks.

'Three months after everyone discovered our secret, they found Lisa in one of the alleyways, her clothes in tatters and a knife in her chest. Whoever did it wiped their fingerprints from the hilt, but then again,' Ianto laughed mirthlessly, ignoring the tears on his cheeks 'nobody really looked that hard to find who had killed the little black tranny. I stayed with Rhi for a little bit, but managed to convince her and my mam to send me here to live with my dad. I miss Lisa every day, Jack. I—'

Ianto broke off into huge, racking sobs, his body shuddering. Jack gathered the other boy's slighter frame into his arms, squeezing for all he was worth. They sat like this for some time, Jack whispering sweet soothing words into Ianto's ear. Eventually, the tears subsided and Ianto removed his face from Jack's chest, though his arms remained wrapped around the American.

'I'm sorry,' the Welsh boy whispered brokenly.

'There's no need to be,' Jack murmured back.

Ianto disentangled himself from Jack's arms and moved to the other side of the room, still sniffling, with his arms tight across his chest.

'Ianto, hear me out. Please.'

Ianto looked over at Jack through red-rimmed eyes.

'I'm not asking you to forget Lisa,' the American said gently, approaching Ianto, 'I could never ask you to do such a thing. But think about what she'd want you to do. Would she want you to give up on love and mourn for the rest of your life? No. The most important thing is to move on. I loved a girl once. Her name was Estelle. When her family moved to Australia, I was devastated. I know it's not the same thing, but you have to believe me that it's best to move on.'

Jack sighed softly and wiped an errant tear from Ianto's cheek. 'I'm not asking you to give me your heart, Ianto. I guess what I'm trying to say is just give me a chance.'

There was a moment of silence, of contemplation, but, finally, Ianto nodded, his eyes downcast. Jack smiled lightly, a hand rising to lift Ianto's chin, catching blue eyes with his own.

'Tell you what,' he said, 'as soon as you're not grounded anymore, I'll take you out on a proper date. After that, you can decide what you want to do. Alright?

'Alright.'


	8. Chapter 7: Asking

**Title: **These Lives We Lead

**Author: **omfg_yaoi_squee / ello luv / Mimi

**Fandom: **Torchwood

**Characters/Pairings: **eventual Jack/Ianto, mention of one-sided Gwen/Jack, Gwen/Rhys, one-sided Tosh/Owen (perhaps more in later chapters), John Hart/OFC, past Ianto/Lisa, the Doctor (Ten)

**Rating: **NC-17

**Summary: **Jack Harkness is the most popular boy in year 13 – if not the entire school. When a new boy is transferred there, things start to get a little more complicated…

**A/N: **Thanks to my LJ betas

eriinxx, aranellaurelote, and butterflycell. Thank you also to my artist draw_yourworld. You'll be seeing stuff from her later ^_^

Chapter 7 – Asking

The next two weeks passed in a slow crawl of monotony. After school, Ianto would make his commute home and sit in his room doing homework or reading until supper after which he would return to his room.

School was more of the same; shuffling from one class to another, listening to boring lectures. Of course, Ianto continued to take copious notes on every subject. A-levels were coming up after all.

The only thing getting him through the endless days was Jack.

Of course, Lisa was still in his heart, but Ianto found himself looking forward to every smile the American boy sent his way. He began to notice different aspects of Jack's personality that would shine through these smiles.

Most of them were wide grins, warm, friendly, and full of mirth. Some were small and flirtatious with slightly pursed lips and blue eyes smoldering. These were the sides of Jack that Ianto, and everyone else, already knew.

Occasionally, Ianto could see pity and sadness in the glances that Jack sent his way. These were the worst. Ianto was a strong person and, despite his hardships, he did not enjoy being pitied.

But sometimes, when he thought no one was looking, Jack's smiles would turn sweet and loving, his eyes softening as they swept over the Welsh boy's features. Ianto liked these looks the best. Once, about halfway through the long two weeks, Ianto caught Jack giving him one of those sweet smiles. The American had coloured slightly, lowing his gaze. But they were in maths, so Ianto stifled his snort of laughter, his own eyes shining with pleasure, the smirk on his lips melting into a smile when Jack caught his eye.

On the official final day of Ianto's grounding, the two boys met up in the same empty classroom as before. Ianto felt suddenly shy, fiddling with a loose thread at the bottom of his dark burgundy-red jumper.

'So,' Ianto said.

'So,' repeated Jack.

After a beat, both boys burst into embarrassed laughter, the tension melting away to a more comfortable level.

'I've never been so nervous about anything before,' Jack admitted and Ianto felt his heart flutter.

'Well, I'm not exactly going to say no, am I?' Ianto countered logically.

Jack chuckled. 'Right, okay then. Ianto, would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?'

'I'd love to.'

'Great!' Jack's smile widened, 'So, assuming all goes well with your father, I'll pick you up around six.'

'Okay,' Ianto said.

'Okay.'

Before Ianto could realize what had happened, Jack pressed a quick kiss to the Welsh boy's cheek and was out the door. Ianto blushed, one hand rising to his cheek, a huge smile breaking out across his face.

When Ianto arrived home, he found Ifan working on a laptop at the kitchen table. The boy approached cautiously. It had been quite some time since he and his father had spoken, and Ianto was worried that Ifan would refuse to listen.

'Hey, Tad?' he began hesitantly.

Ifan looked up, surprised that Ianto was speaking to him once again.

'Yes?'

'Well, now that my grounding is officially over and everything, I'm going out tomorrow night. On a date.'

Ifan raised an eyebrow. 'Really?'

'Yeah.'

'I thought you were still heartbroken over Liam.'

'Lisa,' Ianto corrected absently, 'and I am, but Ja—um, somebody convinced me to give it a chance.'

'Does this date have a name?' Ifan queried.

'Yeah, it's Jack, his name is Jack.'

'Jack Harkness?' Ifan clarified with a frown.

'Yeah, Jack Harkness, why?" Ianto asked, eyes narrowing slightly in suspicion.

'I've hear _things _about that boy,' Ifan said carefully.

'So have I,' Ianto countered, 'But, Tad, this is the first time I've felt a connection with someone since Lisa.'

'I see your point, but how can I trust you this time?'

'What I did at the party was wrong,' Ianto said solemnly, without a hint of untruthfulness. 'I shouldn't have done it. Give me one more chance, and I promise that I won't do it again.'

Ifan sighed. 'Well, alright.'

'Brilliant!'

Ianto went off, grinning, to his room, almost skipping in his joy. Once his son was out of earshot, Ifan chuckled and a smile spread across his own face at their seemingly mended relationship and Ianto's lifted spirits.


	9. Chapter 8: Jack and Ifan Meet

**Title: **These Lives We Lead

**Author: **omfg_yaoi_squee / ello luv / Mimi

**Fandom: **Torchwood

**Characters/Pairings: **eventual Jack/Ianto, mention of one-sided Gwen/Jack, Gwen/Rhys, one-sided Tosh/Owen (perhaps more in later chapters), John Hart/OFC, past Ianto/Lisa, the Doctor (Ten)

**Rating: **NC-17

**Summary: **Jack Harkness is the most popular boy in year 13 – if not the entire school. When a new boy is transferred there, things start to get a little more complicated…

**A/N: **Thanks to my LJ betas

eriinxx, aranellaurelote, and butterflycell. Thank you also to my artist draw_yourworld. You'll be seeing stuff from her later ^_^

Chapter 8 – Jack and Ifan Meet

Even with half of his closet dumped into the floor, Ianto hadn't the slightest idea of what to wear. A suit? Too dressy. Jeans? Too drab. Shorts? Never in a million years. Why did he even own shorts? And to top off the clothing dilemma, this was the second time that Jack had made Ianto so flustered about his attire. Catching sight of himself in the mirror, Ianto grimaced at his obviously frazzled appearance. His hair stuck up at odd angles and his eyes were wide. At least the boxers he was wearing looked good. Not that Jack would be seeing them any time soon, Ianto told himself firmly.

Finally, with a resigned sigh, Ianto pulled on a pair of black trousers and slipped on a red button-down. Jack had said that he looked good in red. The final touch was a black one of the skinny ties Ianto favoured. He decided against a waistcoat (way to formal). He looked decidedly evil, Ianto realized, in all of the black and red, but it was a good look for him. Except for—

'Hair!'

Ianto rushed to the bathroom and combed his hair down. A knock sounded at the front door.

'I'll get it!'

Ianto dashed into his room and stuffed mobile and wallet into his pockets. Making a split-second decision, Ianto grabbed a black suit jacket and went to the door.

Jack stood on the other side. He was dressed in navy trousers and a light-blue shirt. He wore no tie, but it was still the fanciest clothing he had ever seen Jack wear. He also wore a long greatcoat of some kind. Noticing Ianto's inquisitive glance, Jack grinned.

'RAF,' he explained, 'World War II. It belonged to my grandfather.'

'Looks good,' Ianto commented.

'So do you,' Jack countered, grasping Ianto's hand and bringing it up to his lips for a kiss.

'Don't treat me like a girl,' Ianto muttered as Jack's lips brushed his knuckles, cheeks colouring.

Jack smiled and lowered Ianto's hand, though he kept it in his grip.

'There's one thing missing,' Jack mused thoughtfully.

'Are you saying that I'm flawed?' Ianto asked with mock-hurt.

'Not at all. You, 'm anwylyd, are perfect.'

Ianto's blush deepened at Jack's Welsh term of endearment. A throat clearing brought the two boys out of their flirting and Ianto quickly removed his hand from Jack's.

'Tad,' Ianto greeted, willing the heat in his cheeks to go down, 'This is Jack.'

'A pleasure,' Jack said, the picture of a perfect gentleman as he shook Ifan's hand.

'The waistcoat for that suit is in your room,' Ifan said pointedly to his son.

'Tad, I think I'm fine.'

'Ianto.'

Hearing the warning in his father's tone, Ianto sighed. Obviously, Ifan wished to grill Jack in private.

When Ianto returned, waistcoat now securely fastened, the two were still standing in the doorway.

'I promise, sir,' Jack was saying, 'I've got no intention of doing anything inappropriate. It's just a test to see if we click, that's all. I've got no plans to break anybody's heart.'

Jack caught sight of Ianto and his eyes brightened. Ifan obviously saw the change in Jack's expression and turned around. There was a beat of silence and then Ifan smiled, albeit tightly, and stepped away from Jack. Ianto strode over, smiled at his father, and stepped outside.

'Have fun,' Ifan sighed, shutting the door.

Jack held out his arm.

'Shall we?'

Ianto chuckled and linked him.


	10. Chapter 9: The Date

**Title: **These Lives We Lead

**Author: **omfg_yaoi_squee / ello luv / Mimi

**Fandom: **Torchwood

**Characters/Pairings: **eventual Jack/Ianto, mention of one-sided Gwen/Jack, Gwen/Rhys, one-sided Tosh/Owen (perhaps more in later chapters), John Hart/OFC, past Ianto/Lisa, the Doctor (Ten)

**Rating: **NC-17

**Summary: **Jack Harkness is the most popular boy in year 13 – if not the entire school. When a new boy is transferred there, things start to get a little more complicated…

**A/N: **Thanks to my LJ betas

eriinxx, aranellaurelote, and butterflycell. Thank you also to my artist draw_yourworld. You'll be seeing stuff from her later ^__^

**Chapter 9 – The Date**

Jack had made reservations at a very posh French restaurant in the West End.

'How can you afford this?' Ianto asked, looking around in awe.

'My family's like John's,' Jack admitted, 'I just don't usually flaunt it the way he does.'

'And so you asked out a pauper like me?'

Jack looked shocked. 'Ianto. Don't talk like that! How wealthy a person is doesn't matter to me. Like the Beatles said, "money can't buy me lo—",' Jack stopped, suddenly embarrassed.

'Monsieur?' Jack turned to the Matré D.

'Um, reservation for two under Harkness.' The man bowed and led them to a table in the corner of the dimly-lit restaurant.

'I feel so underdressed,' Ianto murmured to Jack, taking in the sight of all the tuxedos.

'You look wonderful,' the American assured him.

Jack continued to keep up his gentleman act, and even went so far as to pull Ianto's chair out for him. Almost as soon as they were seated, a waiter appeared as if by magic.

'Ah, Monsieur Harkness!' the waiter said, French accent heavy.

'Bonsoir, Jacques,' Jack said smoothly, 'Comment fais-tu?'**

'Bon, monsieur,' the waiter replied, 'Et vous-même?'

Magnifique, merci,' Jack replied, sending Ianto a look.

'Et qui est votre l'ami?'

'Jacques, c'est Ianto.'

'Ah,' the waiter said knowingly, 'Vous êtes le petit ami?'

'J'espère ainsi,' Jack replied wistfully, glancing once again at Ianto, who was steadily becoming more and more confused, 'Il est mignon, non?'

'Bonne chance à vous,' the waiter answered with a smile, 'Que voulez-vous manger ce soir?'

Jack turned to Ianto, 'May I order for you?'

At Ianto's slightly dazed nod, Jack spoke again to the waiter.

'J'aurai le boudin blanc, et par Ianto, le pot au feu.'

'Et pour le desert, monsieur?'

Jack thought for a moment.

'Tartes aux fruites et profiterioules, s'il vous plait.'

'Oui, monsieur.'

'Oh, et Jacques. Peut-être vous pourriez nous apporter un peu de vin?' Jack asked with a sly hopefulness.

The waiter chuckled deeply, 'Bon essai, Jack. Je vous apporterai de l'eau.'

'Merci.'

One the waiter had left; Jack turned his attention back to Ianto, who was gaping.

'You know French?' Ianto asked.

'Oui.'

'Wow, that's um…'

'Sexy?' Jack supplied with a wolfish grin.

Ianto blushed. 'Right.'

Jack chuckled and underneath the table, their knees pressed together.

*

Ianto let out a contented sigh as he placed his spoon into the empty bowl before him.

'Enjoy it?' Jack asked, dropping his fork onto his own empty dish.

'Very much,' Ianto replied, taking a sip of water.

'I hope you left room for dessert.'

Ianto let out a playful groan. 'Please no more! I beg you! Do you want me to explode?'

Jack laughed. Their waiter, Jacques, approached and placed a small plate on the table, clearing away the empty dishes. Jack immediately grabbed one of the fruit tarts and took a bite, closing his eyes blissfully. Ianto laughed.

'Care to give me a taste, Mr. Harkness?' the Welsh boy said flirtatiously.

Jack's eyes snapped open and he fixed Ianto with another wolfish grin.

'You'll have to come closer, I'm afraid my arms don't reach that far,' the American said slyly.

'I don't suppose you could assist me in closing the distance?' Ianto replied.

The two leaned forward and Jack brought the remaining bit of fruit tart to Ianto's lips. The Welsh boy took the pastry with his teeth, accidentally-on purpose nipping Jack's fingers.

'Mmm,' Ianto hummed contentedly.

'You like?' Jack asked, placing his arm on the table and fixing Ianto with a gaze that implied that he was talking about more than just the pastry.

Ianto caught his eyes with a similar gaze. 'Very much.'

With careful, yet deliberate, movements, Ianto rested his hand atop Jack's.

**The French translates as follows. It's with an online translator, so please excuse any mistakes. (and my beta, which I admit probably hasn't helped!)

Jack: Good evening, Jaques. How are you?

Jacques: Good, sir, and you?

Jack: Fabulous, thank you.

Jacques: And who is you friend?

Jack: Jacques, this is Ianto.

Jacques: Ah, he is your boyfriend?

Jack: I hope he will be. He's cute, no?

Jacques: I wish you luck. What can I get for you this evening?

Jack: For me, I think, the boudin blanc (info here: http:// en . wikipedia .org / wiki / Boudin_blanc) and for Ianto the pot au feu (info here: http:// en , wikipedia .org/ wiki/ Pot_au_feu)

Jacques: And for dessert, sir?

Jack: Fruit tarts and profiteroles (info here: http:// en . wikipedia .org/ wiki/ Profiteroles), please.

Jacques: Yes, sir.

Jack: Oh, and Jacques, perhaps you could bring us a little wine?

Jacques: Nice try, young man. I'll bring you water.

Jack: Thank you.


	11. Chapter 10: Invitations

**Title:** These Lives We Lead

**Author:** omfg_yaoi_squee / ello luv / Mimi

**Fandom:** Torchwood

**Characters/Pairings:** eventual Jack/Ianto, mention of one-sided Gwen/Jack, Gwen/Rhys, one-sided Tosh/Owen (perhaps more in later chapters), John Hart/OFC, past Ianto/Lisa, the Doctor (Ten)

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary:** Jack Harkness is the most popular boy in year 13 – if not the entire school. When a new boy is transferred there, things start to get a little more complicated…

**A/N:** Thanks to my LJ betas

eriinxx, aranellaurelote, and butterflycell. Thank you also to my artist draw_yourworld. You'll be seeing stuff from her later ^_^

Chapter 10 – Invitations

Ianto knew that people suspected something was going on between him and Jack, but it wasn't until one of John's bigger, less exclusive parties when Gwen burst in on them shirtless and kissing heavily that the couple became "official". The week of school following that incident, Ianto was the centre of attention for all of the girls in Year 13. A group of them, headed up by a pretty black girl named Martha Jones, no relation to Ianto, cornered him on his way to lunch.

'So,' she said, 'Is it true that you and the Captain are, you know.' She gave him a knowing look.

'Yeah.' Ianto knew that he sounded defensive, but he certainly had the right. Jack had always been BSS's most eligible bachelor, after all.

'And?' Martha asked curiously.

'We…dabble,' Ianto replied.

'And how is his,' Martha giggled, 'dabbling?'

'Innovative,' Ianto said cautiously.

'Really?'

'Bordering on the avant guard,' Ianto supplied, his thoughts elsewhere. Although they hadn't actually "done it", as the Americans would say, Jack and Ianto had certainly embarked on a number of activities that proved just how flexible the human body could be.

'Yeah?' Martha asked as the other girls tittered.

'Oh yeah,' Ianto murmured, lost in memories. High-pitched giggles jerked Ianto from his reverie. He blushed profusely and brushed his way past the gaggle of girls.

From that point on, it was common knowledge throughout the school that Jack and Ianto were dating, but if you had asked the boys what exactly their relationship was, there would be no answer. Neither boy liked labels, Jack in general and Ianto because of Lisa, so they never knew what to refer to each other as.

Although their relationship was, as of yet, undefined, there was one thing of which Ianto was sure: He, Ianto Jones, was in love with Jack Harkness - completely and utterly head over heals in love. He tried to suppress it, feeling unfaithful to Lisa's memory, but still the feeling remained. Every time they were together, Ianto's heart began to flutter, every smile made his breath quicken, every kiss sent fire coursing through his veins.

There was no way to tell if Jack felt the same and it was this that stopped him from expressing his true feelings. The only person Ianto had confided in was Toshiko Sato. The Welsh boy and petite Asian girl often met for friendly lunches over the weekend at the local shopping centre. On one such day, when Ianto was feeling particularly depressed about the predicament, Tosh interrupted his lament.

'If I tell him, would things change?' Ianto had said, talking more to himself than to Toshiko, 'I mean, what we have now is great. Not only is there the physical aspect, but also I feel like I can tell him anything, you know? For example, yesterday we had a whole conversation about the future and where we wanted to go with our lives. It's like having a best friend you also fool around with. Friends with benefits? If I tell him that I love him, will he not want to tell me things any more? Maybe he doesn't feel the same way. He probably doesn't.'

'Oh, Ianto, open you eyes!' Tosh interrupted in exasperation.

'What do you mean?'

'He's a completely different person around you,' Tosh told him, 'His eyes light up when you enter the room, he's flirting less, he watches you dreamily. Believe me, that boy is smitten!'

The corners of Ianto's mouth quirked up into a smile. 'Really?'

'Yes!' Tosh laughed, patting Ianto's hand affectionately.

'Should I tell him?' Ianto asked.

'Do you think that you need to?' Toshiko countered.

'I don't know,' Ianto admitted, 'I think I should if I want to, you know,' Ianto lowered his voice, still slightly embarrassed about the topic, 'sleep with him.'

'Do you want to?'

Ianto's mouth opened then closed again as he thought. Finally, his eyes softened as he looked into the distance, shining with adoration. 'Yes.'

'Then tell him,' Tosh urged with a smile.

On a day in late November, Jack accompanied Ianto home, as he was wont to do. Wrapped in warm coats. The two strolled languidly from the Metro station with their fingers twined together. Though the silence was comfortable, Ianto's mind was swirling with thoughts of love and other emotions.

'Penny for your thoughts,' Jack offered.

'Nothing in particular,' Ianto murmured untruthfully.

'You sure?' Jack seemed slightly put out by Ianto's reluctance to speak, so the Welsh boy smiled soothingly, squeezing Jack's hand and nodding. They were close to Ianto's building now, the city's hustle and bustle zooming past.

'Is your dad home?' Jack asked.

'Not 'til later,' Ianto replied as they walked into the building. Ianto suddenly found himself pinned to the wall by Jack's bulkier form.

'We could make use of that,' Jack whispered huskily, his warm breath caressing Ianto's ear.

A shiver of pleasure ran down Ianto's spine as Jack pressed feather-light kisses on his bare neck.

'Just let me get,' Ianto's breath hitched, 'the post.'

Jack reluctantly removed himself from Ianto, but grinned when he saw how stiff the Welsh boy's movements were. Rather than going through the garage, the two boys had come in through the front door of the building and Ianto made his way over to the post boxes, fishing the key out of his pocket. He opened the box and pulled out a stack of letters and magazines and the two boys made their way to the lift.

Inside, Jack moved once again to kiss Ianto, but before he could, the lift doors opened again and an elderly woman tottered in. Somehow they made it through the lift trip without touching each other and, with Ianto giving a murmured "good day", they exited on the fifth story, leaving the old woman to go higher.

'Jack.' Ianto took in a shuddering breath, struggling to unlock the flat door. Jack chuckled against Ianto's neck.

'Not helping,' Ianto ground out, finally getting the door open.

They dropped their bags on the floor and the post was soon trapped between their heaving chests as mouths collided.

'Jack,' Ianto murmured when they parted, resting his forehead against the American's, 'I—'

'Shh,' Jack hushed, lifting a hand to stroke Ianto's cheek.

'But—'

Ianto was cut off by Jack's lips, the familiar fire surging through his veins as Jack cupped the back of Ianto's neck with his other hand. The sound of a key scraping in the lock made the boys fly apart, breathing heavily.

'Shit,' Jack hissed, 'I thought he wasn't going to be home until later!'

'He wasn't supposed to be!' Ianto hissed back.

They grabbed their bags and rushed to the table. Jack smoothed first his own and then Ianto's hair. Their flushed faces, they could do nothing about. The front door opened and Ifan stepped through.

'Hello boys,' Ifan greeted, making a show of looking them over.

'Hello,' they chorused, seemingly hard at work.

'Post is here,' Ianto told his father.

'Anything interesting?' Ifan asked.

'Dunno, didn't look.'

'That's odd,' Ifan commented, 'You always like being the first person to look through the post.'

Ianto could feel himself flush further. 'We have a lot of work to do.'

Ifan approached and sat at the table. If he noticed their flushes and swollen lips, the Welshman said nothing, instead flipping through the post.

'Ianto,' he said suddenly, 'You have a letter from somebody name Rhiannon Davies.'

'Oh!'

Ianto tossed down his pencil and took the envelope from his father, tearing it open hastily.

'His step-sister,' Ifan explained to Jack as Ianto read the letter.

'Rhi's invited me for Christmas!' Ianto said happily when he finished it.

Jack's face fell slightly. He had been hoping to spend the holiday with Ianto, curled up by the fire, snuggled under a warm blanket, mugs of hot chocolate in hand.

Ianto seemed to have caught the forlorn look.

'You should come with me, Jack,' Ianto added hastily.

'I wouldn't want to be a burden,' Jack protested.

'I'll write to ask,' Ianto said firmly.

'Ianto, are you sure you'd like to take that risk?' Ifan asked carefully.

'Risk what?' Ianto asked, writing a note on a sheet of his lined paper, 'Risk everyone laughing at me? If I recall correctly, nobody in my actual family had any trouble with me. And besides,' Ianto continued, 'I can take it now. Thanks to Jack, I'm not ashamed of who I am anymore.'

Ianto rose and sealed the envelope, leaning down to press a hard kiss on Jack's lips, effectively surprising both parties present.

'Be right back, I'm going to go post this.'

With that, Ianto was out the door


	12. Chapter 11: The Reunion

**Title: **These Lives We Lead

**Author: **omfg_yaoi_squee / ello luv / Mimi

**Fandom: **Torchwood

**Characters/Pairings: **eventual Jack/Ianto, mention of one-sided Gwen/Jack, Gwen/Rhys, one-sided Tosh/Owen (perhaps more in later chapters), John Hart/OFC, past Ianto/Lisa, the Doctor (Ten), Rhiannon/Johnny, OCs

**Rating: **NC-17

**Summary: **Jack Harkness is the most popular boy in year 13 – if not the entire school. When a new boy is transferred there, things start to get a little more complicated…

**A/N: **Thanks to my LJ betas

eriinxx, aranellaurelote, and butterflycell. Thank you also to my artist draw_yourworld. You'll be seeing stuff from her later ^_^

Chapter 11 – The Reunion

Rhiannon's reply arrived just a few days later, short and enthusiastic.

_Yannie,_

_Of course your friend can come! I've enclosed a couple of plane tickets. Can't wait to see you!_

_ Your evil step sister, _

_Rhi XOXO_

As with the days before John's first Torchwood party and their first date, the following months dragged on unendingly. December found the group hard at work, studying for end of term exams.

Well, Ianto and Tosh were studying hard. Gwen was too worried about failing to actually study and poor Rhys spent all of his time consoling her. Contrary to popular belief, Owen was actually quite intelligent and somehow managed to get all As and A*s with only minimal studying. The same went for Jack.

John, on the other hand, truly didn't care. Owen liked to joke that John had ambitions of becoming a bin man, to which John promptly smacked him upside the head, which ended up evolving into a highly amusing catfight.

Whatever time Ianto had that wasn't spent studying, he spent with Jack. They did a number of things from wandering through museums to talking to snogging on the couch. There were more instances where Ianto came extremely close to uttering those fateful three words, as he had promised Tosh he would, but ultimately they always got caught in his throat. By the time the mock exams came around, Ianto was thoroughly peeved with himself and briefly descended into a sour mood. However, once the exams were over, Ianto was altogether too excited to care.

He met Jack at Heathrow, early - but not so bright - at four in the morning. Their flight wasn't until six, but Ifan took the "arrive two hours prior to your flight" rule quite seriously. After checking them in, Ifan waved the two boys off through security. Once through, Jack and Ianto stopped to by cardboard cups of steaming, fake-tasting coffee. It wasn't Ifan's gourmet brew, but caffeine was caffeine.

The following time spent sitting at the gate and boarding the airplane passed in a hazy blur to Ianto, especially after three gate changes and two delays. Despite the caffeine-pumped coffee he had downed, he fell asleep as soon as he was buckled in, head resting on Jack's shoulder.

Jack awoke with a few unintelligible words. Ianto chuckled, trying in vain to fix Jack's sleep-tousled hair.

'How long to we have?' Jack mumbled sleepily, swatting Ianto's hand away.

'About ten minutes,' Ianto replied.

'Great,' Jack grunted, rubbing his eyes, 'Gotta piss.'

'Very eloquent, Jack,' Ianto commented dryly.

The American climbed over Ianto, smacking him lightly on the arm as he went, and made his way blearily down the aisle. Ianto busied himself with re-tying his shoelaces that had somehow become undone. Jack returned and clambered back over into his seat.

Jack had washed his face and made an attempt to fix his messy hair and now looked much more awake than he had.

'Any food?' he asked.

'Rhi'll have something prepared,' Ianto replied, laying his head back on Jack's shoulder.

Jack draped his arm around Ianto, resting his own head atop the Welsh boy's. They stayed in that peaceful silence as the plane slowly descended into Cardiff.

The disembarkation was slow, as usual, but this time Ianto didn't mind all that much with Jack's heat close behind him. There would be no wait for luggage this time, as each boy had only brought a rolling suitcase as carry-on. A huge gaggle of people stood waiting for the arrivals, chattering loudly. Ianto hastily scanned the crowd.

'Yannie!' a female voice called out.

Ianto's face lit up as he speed-walked towards the sound, Jack hot on his heels. A woman walked out to meet them, embracing Ianto tightly.

'Rhi,' Ianto said when they had pulled apart, 'this is Jack, my…um…'

'Snuggle muffin,' Jack supplied cheekily.

Ianto blushed. 'Sure.'

Jack now got his first good look at Rhiannon Davies. She was a slightly heavy-set woman with open, kind features and long brown hair pulled into a ponytail.

'Jack Harkness,' Jack said, extending a hand towards Rhiannon, which she took.

'Welcome to Cardiff, Jack.'

Ianto had been right, of course, in regard to the food. When they arrived at the Davies' humble but homey residence, the smell of rich beef stew permeated the air.

'Johnny, Ianto and his friend are here!' Rhiannon called out. A muffled reply came from somewhere in the house and Rhiannon chuckled good-naturedly. 'Lazy lump,' she said affectionately, 'probably watching the telly.'

The woman led them to a cozy kitchen. Upon the stove sat a steaming pot and the small table was set for four.

'I'm assuming you two are hungry?' Rhiannon queried, 'Wait, don't answer that. You're teenage boys, of course you're hungry.'

Rhiannon doled out three portions of the thick stew.

'What are you waiting for?' she scolded, 'Tuck in! Ianto, you've gotten thin.'

'I've always been like this,' Ianto protested.

'Eat!' Ianto rolled his eyes but fell to.

'Yes, mam,' he patronized.

'Cheeky,' Rhiannon laughed, 'Oh, and speaking of mothers, Rowan has invited us for Christmas dinner.'

Ianto stiffened. 'And Chad?'

'My dad's visiting his family in France,' Rhiannon replied.

Ianto relaxed. 'Alright then.'

At this point, Johnny came bounding down the stairs and into the kitchen.

'Hey there, Ianto,' he called, placing a kiss on Rhiannon's lips.

Ianto rose and embraced his step-brother-in-law. Johnny then turned his attention on Jack. Introductions were made and hands were shook.

'So,' Johnny said once he had gotten his food, 'You're American, then?'

'I was born in America, yes,' Jack replied, 'but I moved to London during Primary School. I'm kind of regretting not coming to Cardiff, though. It's gorgeous here!'

'Very true. Ianto, maybe you can take him on a sightseeing tour?'

'I'd love to. Though I must say, I do have all of the sights I love to see right here,' Jack said, quirking his eyebrow at Ianto.

'Jack,' Ianto protested, a blush creeping over his cheeks, glaring at Jack as Johnny and Rhiannon chortled.

'I'm just sayin',' Jack proclaimed, discreetly placing a hand on Ianto's thigh.

Ianto fidgeted as Jack began to rub small circles with his thumb and choked out, 'Right.'

'So, how long have you two been, you know,' Rhiannon pointed her spoon first at her step-brother and then and Jack and then back again, 'together.'

'A few months now,' Jack answered, 'Right Yan?'

Ianto nodded, not correcting Jack's use of the nickname because he was trying to contain the sounds that wanted to burst forth as Jack's hand grew steadily higher.

Rhiannon and Johnny seemed not to notice Ianto's discomfort.

'Oh that's adorable!' Rhiannon cooed. Abruptly, her demeanor changed, 'But you are careful?'

'Rhi!'

'Just looking out for you, Yannie.'

Jack laughed.


	13. Chapter 12: Meet the Family

**Title: **These Lives We Lead

**Author: **omfg_yaoi_squee / ello luv / Mimi

**Fandom: **Torchwood

**Characters/Pairings: **eventual Jack/Ianto, mention of one-sided Gwen/Jack, Gwen/Rhys, one-sided Tosh/Owen (perhaps more in later chapters), John Hart/OFC, past Ianto/Lisa, the Doctor (Ten), Rhiannon/Johnny, OCs

**Rating: **NC-17

**Summary: **Jack Harkness is the most popular boy in year 13 – if not the entire school. When a new boy is transferred there, things start to get a little more complicated…

**A/N: **Thanks to my LJ betas

eriinxx, aranellaurelote, and butterflycell. Thank you also to my artist draw_yourworld. You'll be seeing stuff from her later ^__^

**Chapter 12 – Meet the Family**

The first week passed quickly and soon it was Christmas Eve Day. In a few hours, they were to dress up and head out to Ianto's mum's house on the outskirts of Cardiff proper. The plan was for them to stay there over night so that gifts could be exchanged early the next morning.

Ianto, of course, had brought a suit with him. When the time came, he slipped into black trousers and a button-down shirt, pastel green this time, and an emerald tie, and fastened the pinstriped waistcoat. The suit jacket he put near the front door so that he could just grab it on their way out.

Jack had somehow managed to fit the RAF greatcoat into his small suitcase and so once again wore navy trousers and light blue shirt. With the coat waiting downstairs, Jack's bright red braces were visible.

Johnny looked spiffy in his own deep blue suite, sans waistcoat, with a crisp white shirt and bright red tie. Small gold-coloured cufflinks twinkled at his wrists.

Rhiannon opted for a scoop neck, deep purple, floor length dress with a plain pearl necklace and matching earrings. Ianto noticed that the material was stretched a little tight across Rhiannon's belly and carefully asked in a hushed whisper if she was pregnant. It was risky, just in case she wasn't, but thankfully Rhiannon's responding blush and grin gave Ianto all the answer he needed.

The four piled into Johnny's car and arrived half an hour later at Rowan's home.

'Last stop, everybody out,' Johnny said.

He went to fetch the fruit salad Rhiannon had put together from the boot as the boys stepped out of the car. Ianto looked up at the house, feeling slightly queasy. The last time her had been here, Chad had struck him as Rowan sobbed bitterly off to the side.

Ianto felt Jack's hand slip into his and let their fingers entwine.

'It's okay,' Jack murmured, 'I'm here and he's not.'

Ianto took a deep breath and followed Rhiannon and Johnny to the front door, continuing to hold Jack's hand loosely. After only one ring of the doorbell, Rowan opened the door, delighted expression upon her face.

'Rhiannon! Johnny!' she exclaimed, hugging them each in turn. Her eyes then moved to Ianto.

'Mam,' Ianto whispered, his eyes pricking with tears and feeling for all intents and purposes like he hadn't seen his mother in years.

'Ianto, 'm ab.'

Ianto released Jack's hand and rushed to his mother, embracing her tightly. Rowan was murmuring strings of Welsh into Ianto's ear, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. Finally, Ianto stepped back. Wiping moisture from his own eyes, he reached backwards for Jack.

'Mam, this is Jack Harkness, my,' again at a loss for what to call Jack, Ianto paused. He was about to say boyfriend when Jack spoke first.

'Cariad.'

Ianto looked briefly surprised and Jack was afraid he would deny it, but them the Welsh boy smiled at him softly. 'Yes, 'm cariad.'

Rowan embraced Jack as well.

'Ifan has told me everything you've done,' she whispered hurriedly, 'How you managed to get him to tell his story, how when you're around he's happy, and how he's pulled out of his depression. I just want to say 'ch ddiolch, thank you. And please, take care of my boy.'

'Of course,' Jack murmured back, pleased.

Rowan ushered them inside and they walked towards the warmth that marked the dining room. A long table was set with fine dishes and crystal glasses, while a fire roared happily in the grate.

'Oh Rowan, it's beautiful!' Rhiannon breathed, tracing an intricate design carved on the stems of one crystal wine goblet.

'Thank you,' Rowan said with a soft smile, 'The set was a wedding gift from Ifan's father. Ifan left it here, but I haven't been able to bring myself to use it before now.'

The doorbell rang and Rowan excused herself to go answer it.

'Who else is coming?' Ianto asked.

'Everyone,' Rhiannon replied, 'Aunts and uncles. Rowan's parents too, I believe.'

Ianto's face lit up.

'Hello hello hello!' an elderly man exclaimed, shuffling into the dining room.

'Grandpa.'

The man paused for a moment, taking in Ianto's appearance, and then burst into delighted laughter.

'Ianto, my boy, come give your grandpa a hug! Michalea. Come see what the cat dragged in!'

Ianto embraced his grandfather as an elderly woman came in.

'Oh, Ianto, 'm anwylyd!' she said, moving forward to accept a hug and kiss on the cheek.

'Help me to my chair, will you dear?'

Ianto led his grandmother to a seat at the table. A burst of noise emerged from the foyer as a rather tall man with a full beard strode in, speaking loudly.

'No, I'm telling you,' he was saying to the slighter man beside him, 'It was on the fourth wicket, not the fifth!'

'The big one's my Uncle JJ,' Ianto explained quietly in Jack's ear, 'He manages a small-time cricket team. The smaller guy is my Aunt Rachael's husband, Arwyn. She's behind talking to my Aunt Gwendolyn. Whatever you do don't call her Gwen. She hates the name.'

Jack chuckled. A group of children tumbled into the room next. Heading up the group were a set of twins, a girl and a boy, whom Ianto said were JJ and Gwendolyn's children - Laurie and Calum. Beside the twins was Rachael and Arwyn's daughter Selena. Behind the older children were two younger ones. One was a girl with massively curly red hair who was JJ and Gwendolyn's Kay. The other was a boy by the name of Ryo who was Rachael and Arwyn's adopted half-Japanese son.

It was Laurie who spotted them first and let out a loud squeal of 'Cousin Ianto!' bringing the attention of the adults present to them.

'Well look who it is!' JJ boomed, training his eyes on Ianto.

'Hello, Uncle JJ,' Ianto said with a grin.

'Rowan told us you were coming, but pardon me if I told her that I'd believe it when I saw it.'

'Well, here I am,' Ianto replied.

JJ let out a booming laugh, draping an arm over Ianto's shoulders, 'Here you are indeed!'

It was then that someone caught sight of Jack.

'And who is this young man?' called JJ and Rowan's sister Rachael. Obviously, loudness ran in the family.

'Jack Harkness, ma'am,' he introduced politely, extending a hand to shake Rachael's.

'And charming too!'

Jack smiled, just shy of a grin, 'I try.'

They all started talking at once, even the children, questions being thrown at him from all directions.

'Alright!' Rowan's voice rose above the din, 'You can interrogate the poor boy later. Have a seat you lot.'

While the children settled at a smaller table off to the side, chattering as only children could, Jack found himself seated between Ianto and Gwendolyn, with JJ across the table. With the help of Rachel and Arwyn, Rowan brought out all manners of serving dishes, each letting out a tantalizing scent. A Grace was said, finished off by JJ's rousing cry of 'Good drink, good meat, good god let's eat!' and they all fell to.

'So, Ianto,' Rowan began, 'how's school?'

'Oh, don't bore us with such details,' Ianto's grandfather complained.

'Jonas!' Michaela scolded her husband with a laugh.

'Can't really blame me,' Jonas said, 'if I'd rather hear about his social life than his schooling. Education's all the same nowadays.'

'Well said!' JJ concurred.

'Alright then,' Ianto said with a grin, 'It will please you to know that I've made some friends. More than just Jack here isn't that right,' he paused, 'sir?'

'Ianto!' Jack protested jokingly, 'What have I told you about calling me "sir"?' When we aren't alone, he added silently.

'Well, I think it's a good title as any for a Captain. You do know that's what Martha and her girls call you.'

'Of the cricket team,' Jack clarified, 'And I'm not the only one either. I don't see you calling John "sir".'

'That's because, as much as he hates to admit it, he's a follower,' Ianto huffed, 'You're the real Captain. Besides, John calls me "Eye Candy".'

'So what would you say if I started calling you "Eye Candy",' Jack asked, smiling flirtatiously, 'Or saying that you looked good in a suit?'

'Careful,' Ianto joked warningly with a smirk of his own, 'that's harassment, sir.'

Jack could barely restrain the urge to kiss that smirk off of Ianto's lips, settling instead with entwining their fingers beneath the table. Ianto's smirk changed to a smile.

'So, you play cricket, Jack?' JJ said excitedly, breaking their moment.

'Yes,' Jack replied, tearing his eyes away from Ianto's, 'Our friend John and I are co-captains of the school team.

'And star players,' Ianto reminded fondly.

'Well, I suppose,' Jack admitted with an uncharacteristic show of modesty.

'So tell us about this John fellow and the rest of your friends,' Rowan requested.

'John's kind of stuck up,' Ianto replied.

'Oi,' Jack protested, 'That's my best friend you're talking about!'

Ianto gave Jack a look.

'I guess he's a bit conceited,' Jack admitted.

Ianto raised his eyebrows.

'Alright,' Jack conceded, 'very conceited. But he's a good guy.'

'True, but the fact remains that this proved you're the real leader of Torchwood.'

'Torchwood doesn't need a leader,' Jack said, 'We have no hierarchy.'

'Tell that to Owen,' Ianto said with a laugh.

'You know he's just joking,' Jack told him, 'Torchwood is equal opportunity.'

The two grinned at each other.

'What's Torchwood?' Arwyn asked.

'That's what we call our group.'

'You're in a clique?' Rowan asked, seeming inordinately happy.

'Kind of.' Ianto shrugged.

He and Jack went on, talking about Owen ('He pretends to be self-righteous, but really he just wants to be accepted.') and Tosh ('She's way too intelligent for her own good. Definitely a computer genius in the making.'), Rhys ('so sweetly oblivious.') and Gwen, ('I don't understand why she continues to flirt. It's not like you're subtle.')

'So what about you two?' Michalea asked when they had finished, 'Just friends?'

Despite the way he had been flirting openly with Jack, Ianto blushed lightly at the direct question.

'As I suspected,' Ianto's grandmother said smugly.

'We don't really like labels,' Jack said.

'Oh, no doubt,' Michalea said, flippantly waving her hand, 'But you are dating.'

'Yes,' Ianto replied firmly, squeezing Jack's hand.

The rest of the meal passed in comfort, everybody chattering familiarly


	14. Chapter 13: Christmas Spirit

**Title: **These Lives We Lead

**Author: **omfg_yaoi_squee / ello luv / Mimi

**Fandom: **Torchwood

**Characters/Pairings: **eventual Jack/Ianto, mention of one-sided Gwen/Jack, Gwen/Rhys, one-sided Tosh/Owen (perhaps more in later chapters), John Hart/OFC, past Ianto/Lisa, the Doctor (Ten), Rhiannon/Johnny, OCs

**Rating: **NC-17

**Summary: **Jack Harkness is the most popular boy in year 13 – if not the entire school. When a new boy is transferred there, things start to get a little more complicated…

**A/N: **Thanks to my LJ betas

eriinxx, aranellaurelote, and butterflycell. Thank you also to my artist draw_yourworld. You'll be seeing stuff from her later ^_^

Chapter 13 – Christmas Spirit

Ianto woke to a pressing silence, the sort of silence that came from new snow.

Sure enough, when Ianto rose and went to the window, wrapping his arms around himself and wishing that he had thought to put on a shirt before bed, Ianto found the world blanketed in a layer of fresh, powdery snow. Ianto sighed and his breath came out as a visible puff.

There was a knock on the door and Ianto bid entrance. He felt warm arms wrap around his waist and a chin rest on his shoulder. Ianto sighed again and leaned into the touch, snuggling back against Jack's body heat.

'Good morning,' Jack murmured, 'Aren't you cold?'

'Not anymore.'

Jack chuckled, his breath tickling Ianto's ear.

'That was the goal.'

'Congratulations on your success, then.'

They stood in comfortable silence for a few moments, peacefully watching the light snow that was still falling. Ianto's alarm beeped the hour, six o' clock.

'Alright,' Ianto sighed, disentangling himself from Jack and walking to his closet, 'I'm going to try out my coffee making skills.'

'Your dad's recipe?' Jack asked as Ianto pulled an overlarge navy jumper over his head and letting it swallow his lithe frame and drape loosely over his maroon, flannel trousers.

'With a few personal adjustments,' Ianto replied, putting on a pair of thick knitted sock, 'Come on.'

They padded silently passed the closed door of the other bedrooms, down the stairs, and into the kitchen, careful not to disturb Arwyn and Rachael where they were asleep on the couch. Ianto plugged in the complex-looking coffee maker and brought out his ingredients, beginning to prepare the brew as Jack leaned on the counter nearby. Soon enough, the luscious smell of roasted coffee beans, cinnamon, and a number of other spiced permeated the air.

JJ was first to enter, much more stoic than he had been the previous night, clad in plaid pyjamas. Ianto was immediately at his uncle's side with a steaming mug of coffee. By this point, Rachael and Arwyn were ambling in, followed by Gwendolyn, Rhiannon, Johnny, Jonas, and finally Rowan and Michaela. The children could be heard in the living room, playing with some toy or another.

'Oh my god, Yannie, this is heavenly!' Rhiannon exclaimed, sipping at her mug.

'I just made a few adjustments to my tad's recipe,' Ianto replied, pleased blush spreading across his cheeks.

'Brilliant adjustments!' Johnny told him.

Jack grinned at Ianto and blew him a kiss, causing the Welsh boy's blush to deepen.

'Alright, everyone, to the living room,' Rowan commanded, 'Time for gifts.'

Ianto's young cousins were already there, romping playfully around the tree. Laurie and Calum were working together to sort the gifts while their younger sister Kay followed in their wake, dismantling the careful piles, while Selena played a game of pat-a-cake with the younger Ryo.

Rhiannon watched the children wistfully; hand on her ballooning stomach containing her and Johnny's child. Somehow the young children were calmed down and moved away from the now scattered gifts.

'Pressie time! Pressie time!' Kay chanted happily.

'Hush,' Gwendolyn admonished fondly.

'Ianto, will you do the honours?' Rowan requested.

Leaving Jack seated on one of the sofas, Ianto sat himself among the gifts and picked one at random.

'From Rhiannon and Johnny, to Laurie,' Ianto read out grandly.

Laurie squealed in delight and went to plop down in Ianto's lap while opening the gift. The parcel turned out to contain a short, but chaptered, book for the avid reader, or, as Laurie called it, a big girl book. After hugging Rhiannon and Johnny in delight, the seven-year-old rushed back to the gifts, picking one at random and, with Ianto's help, reading out the tag.

They continued in such a manner, with the person who opened the most recent present picking the next one. When it was all over, the children played happily with any and all of their new toys while the adults mingled over more of Ianto's coffee and some biscuits.

Although he _had _bought gifts for all of the Jones clan (with Ianto's help of course), Jack hadn't expected to get any in return. He discovered that- Johnny had, on behalf of everyone, bought him an absolutely stunning picture frame of crystal and white gold, in which Rhiannon had placed a picture that Johnny had taken of the two boys a few days previously.

They had been posing for pictures, but this one had obviously been captured candidly in between poses. In it, Jack and Ianto were seated side by side on a dark purpled sofa. Although there were a couple feet of space between them, both boys were leaning towards each other, Ianto with his head tossed back, eyes shut, as he laughed at something Jack had said. The American in question had his eyes trained on Ianto's face, a small adoring smiled gracing his lips, the blue of his eyes seaming so much brighter.

Jack had thanked each family member and had hugged him or her, even little Ryo who giggled and squirmed in his grasp.

From Ianto, Jack had received sparkling multi-coloured braces, which he had happily clipped onto his pyjamas, as well as a whispered promise for something more later.

Ianto, with the financial help of Rhiannon and Johnny, had gotten his family members more personalized gifts than Jack.

For his grandfather, Ianto got a brand new chain for the elderly man's pocket watch. For his grandmother, a silk headscarf dyed shades of blue and green.

Ianto gave JJ a leather-bound book of cricket, autographed by Alastair Nathan Cook. Despite his uncles wheedling, Ianto refused to tell where he had gotten it.

For his more mild-mannered uncle Arwyn, Ianto had got a handful of comic books, each of a different super hero. It was obviously some sort of family joke as everyone had laughed.

Gwendolyn had gotten a gourmet cookbook to, as Ianto said, inspire an idea for her next crazy confectionary creation.

Rachael received a silver chain-link bracelet set with small – or what looked like garnets - evenly spaced along its circumference.

Calum got a model airplane kit, while his twin got a diary embossed with her name that had a lock and matching pen. Five-year-old Kay happily accepted a brand new Barbie doll with red hair akin to her own.

Selena got a set of bows and clips for her long, blonde hair and promptly put a pink and purple butterfly just above her right ear. Four-year-old Ryo received a toy train set and immediately began setting up the tracks.

When Ianto had given Jack the rainbow braces, he in turn had received a box of Switzerland's finest chocolate as well as, to the Welsh boy's embarrassment, a huge kiss on the lips.

When it came time for Ianto to open his gifts, Jack was unsurprised to see thick books being unwrapped and carefully placed to the side with a smile.


	15. Chapter 14: Not Yet

**Title: **These Lives We Lead

**Author: **omfg_yaoi_squee / ello luv / Mimi

**Fandom: **Torchwood

**Characters/Pairings: **eventual Jack/Ianto, mention of one-sided Gwen/Jack, Gwen/Rhys, one-sided Tosh/Owen (perhaps more in later chapters), John Hart/OFC, past Ianto/Lisa, the Doctor (Ten), Rhiannon/Johnny, OCs

**Rating: **NC-17

**Summary: **Jack Harkness is the most popular boy in year 13 – if not the entire school. When a new boy is transferred there, things start to get a little more complicated…

**A/N: **Thanks to my LJ betas

eriinxx, aranellaurelote, and butterflycell. Thank you also to my artist draw_yourworld. You'll be seeing stuff from her later ^__^

Chapter 14 – Not Yet

Presents exchanged, the rest of the day passed in merriment by the crackling fire and tall Christmas tree. Nobody bothered to change and so they sat around in their pyjamas and bathrobes, a mug of cocoa or coffee almost always in each person's hand.

Ianto managed to convince Jack to sing some Christmas carols, and so the American's beautiful tenor filled the room accompanied by Gwendolyn on the piano. The evening came and everyone retired, most of them preparing for a trip home the next day. By the end, only Ianto and Jack remained downstairs, except for Jonas, who had fallen asleep on the couch and was snoring heavily, as the children were tucked in.

'I never want this day to end,' Jack murmured contentedly as he cuddled with Ianto before the dying fire.

'Mmm,' the Welsh boy agreed blissfully, his thumb rubbing slowly on the back of Jack's palm.

'You know, I still have a gift for you,' Jack said, kissing the top of Ianto's head.

'Oh?'

'Mmmhm. Now come on, up you get.'

Ianto reluctantly left Jack's lap and then two made their way up to his room.

'Wait right here,' Jack told him, slipping away.

When he returned, the American was holding a small box which he handed over to Ianto.

'You know,' Ianto began, 'You didn't actually—'

'I know,' Jack interrupted, 'Just open it.'

Ianto did and let out a small gasp.

'Oh, Jack, it's beautiful!'

Within the box was a gold-plated stopwatch, carved and inlaid with delicate designs in white gold. The crystal of the face was clear and shone with brilliance, small rainbows of colour appearing around the edge.

'I know how you always like to get places right on time,' Jack explained softly, 'Turn it over.'

On the back was engraved:

_At 'm Ianto. Chan 'r yn dechrau chan amsera a dan 'r darfod , fi ll bod 'na chennych. Eiddo beunydd a achos pawb amsera Jack._

' "To my Ianto",' the Welsh boy read, ' "From the beginning of time and until the end, I'll be there with you. Yours always and forever, Jack".'

Ianto reverently put the stopwatch back into its box and onto the bedside table before moving forward and attaching his lips to Jack's, arms immediately encircling the American's neck. When he pulled away, Ianto look up at Jack through his eyelashes.

You know,' he murmured, 'there are lots of things you can do with a stopwatch.'

Jack looked blank for a second, then a grin slowly spread across his face.

'Oh,' he smirked, 'Yeah, I can think of a few.'

'There's quite a list,' Ianto added.

'Oh yeah.'

Jack gripped Ianto's waist and led him back to the unmade bed and the Welsh boy dropped onto it. Jack smirked and used his hands on Ianto's shoulders to push the Welsh boy onto his back. Ianto shifted himself so that he lay comfortably with his head on the pillow. Jack climbed up and straddled Ianto's waist, leaning forward to connect their mouths once more, immediately pushing his tongue past willing lips, hands moving to Ianto's hair.

Ianto moaned as Jack pressed their groins together, his own hands gripping the American's shirt. Jack's hands roamed downwards, over jumper-clad arms and under the hem, fingers ghosting over the flat plane of stomach. Ianto arched into the touch, eyelids fluttering shut over pupils blown wide.

Jack placed a series of butterfly kissed down Ianto's jaw before attacking the pulse point at his neck.

'Jack.'

Jack sucked lightly at Ianto's neck, fingers brushing over hardened nipples.

'Jack, I should tell you, I—' Ianto's breath hitched as Jack's finger lightly squeezed the nub of one hardened nipple.

'I know, Ianto,' Jack murmured against the Welsh boy's throat, 'me too.'

Jack began to once again suck at the junction of Ianto's neck and shoulder, nibbling lightly as he brushed his hands back down Ianto's chest to play idly with the drawstring of the Welsh boy's flannel trousers.

'Jack,' Ianto said, 'Jack, wait.'

Jack paused, the fingers on one hand beginning to dip below the pyjama bottoms and rose a few inches to look down at the boy beneath him.

Ianto's face was flushed, lips swollen, and his hair mussed, seemingly the epitome of content. Ianto's eyes, however, were wide and frightened.

'Ianto, what's wrong?' Jack asked, using his free hand to stroke Ianto's cheek.

'I can't do this,' Ianto admitted, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, 'I want to, really I do, and I thought that I could, but this room, this entire town…'

'Shh,' Jack said soothingly, turning them on their sides and pulling Ianto into an embrace,

'I'm sorry,' Ianto whispered into the crook of Jack's neck, 'The memories.'

'I understand,' Jack murmured, drawing Ianto closer and pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

When Rowan peeked in an hour later, that was how she found them, wrapped in each other's arms, legs twined, both fast asleep. With a smile, she pulled the thick duvet over the slumbering pair, flicked off the lights, and silently shut the door.


	16. Chapter 15: Home Again, Home Again

**Title: **These Lives We Lead

**Author: **omfg_yaoi_squee / ello luv / Mimi

**Fandom: **Torchwood

**Characters/Pairings: **eventual Jack/Ianto, mention of one-sided Gwen/Jack, Gwen/Rhys, one-sided Tosh/Owen (perhaps more in later chapters), John Hart/OFC, past Ianto/Lisa, the Doctor (Ten), Rhiannon/Johnny, OCs

**Rating: **NC-17

**Summary: **Jack Harkness is the most popular boy in year 13 – if not the entire school. When a new boy is transferred there, things start to get a little more complicated…

**A/N: **Thanks to my LJ betas

eriinxx, aranellaurelote, and butterflycell. Thank you also to my artist draw_yourworld. You'll be seeing stuff from her later ^_^

Chapter 15 – Home Again, Home Again

The following morning found Ianto sleeping in, definitely a rare sight. When he finally awoke at about noon, the family was gone, leaving only him, Jack, Rowan, Rhiannon, and Johnny eating leftovers for lunch.

They stayed a few more hours at Rowan's residence before Chad's imminent arrival caused them to return to Cardiff city centre. The final days of their visit passed by in a blur. Soon enough, Jack and Ianto were boarding their plane home.

Back in London, Ifan wished them both a happy late Christmas and the three went out for dinner. At that point, Jack went his own way, bidding the Jones' goodnight.

'So,' Ifan said as they were driving home, 'How's your stepsister?'

'Good,' Ianto replied, 'Great, actually. She's pregnant.'

'Well, that's good.'

'Yeah.'

They rode in comfortable silence for a few moments.

'We went to Mam's for Christmas dinner,' Ianto said.

'Oh?' Ifan asked with surprise, 'And?'

'I got to see everybody.'

'Who counts as "everybody"?'

'Uncle JJ, Aunt Rachel, and all them,' Ianto told him, 'My grandparents too.'

'Was it nice to see them all?'

'Yeah, of course,' Ianto replied, 'I really missed them. Not that I don't like living here with you,' Ianto added ''cause it's really great.'

'I understand,' laughed Ifan pulling into the parking garage.

They took the lift up and entered their flat. Ianto toed off his shoes and padded over to the sofa, plopping down with a sigh.

'Tired?' Ifan asked with a grin.

'A bit.'

'So what gifts did you get?' Ifan asked.

'Books, books, and more books,' Ianto replied happily, 'Frankly, I'm surprised that they all fit in my bag.'

'And from Jack?'

Ianto hesitated a moment and then, deciding that he was comfortable enough with his father to share such an intimate thing, reached into his bag and pulled out the small box, a slight blush colouring his cheeks as he tenderly removed the timepiece.

'A pocket watch?' Ifan asked, taking it carefully.

'Old-fashioned stopwatch,' Ianto corrected.

'Well, you do like having things happen perfectly on time,' Ifan said, examining the gift.

'That's what Jack said,' Ianto remembered fondly.

Ifan traced the circumference of the timepiece lightly before brushing over the back. Feeling the engraving, Ifan flipped the stopwatch over and read what was written there.

'"Always and forever" is quite a hefty promise,' Ifan murmured.

'Jack will keep it,' Ianto said softly, but surely, 'I know he will.'

Ifan smiled and handed the stopwatch back to his son, who carefully put it away.

'So, how was the food?'

'Surely you remember!'

'Of course I do,' Ifan replied, 'and don't call me Shirley.'

Ianto groaned and rolled his eyes.

'That was terrible. Oh, Tad, guess what?'

Ianto proceeded to tell Ifan about the recipe adjustments he had made to the coffee, emphasizing proudly how much everyone had liked it. This made Ifan grin and pat Ianto's back proudly.

'That's my boy! Oh,' he said, suddenly wistful, 'Did Gwendolyn make her famous treacle tart?'

'Of course,' answered Ianto, 'Speaking of which…'

Ianto reached into his bag once more and procured a plastic Tupperware container filled to bursting with treacle tart.

'Happy Christmas, Tad!'

Ifan let out a deep chuckle and took the container happily.

'And for you,' Ifan said, 'I have a proposition.'

'I'm listening.'

If you come with me to my office's New Year's party tomorrow night, then I will allow you to stay over at Jack's afterwards.'

Ianto blinked slowly, once, twice. 'Really?'

Up until that point, Ifan had been extremely lax on the subject of Jack and Ianto spending time together, but had always drawn the line at overnight stays.

'Really.'

'What's the catch?' Ianto asked, 'You're not going to give me "the talk", are you?'

'Of course not,' Ifan laughed, 'you're smart enough on your own when it comes to safety.'

'But…?' Ianto prompted.

'My boss is thoroughly convinced that you and his daughter will hit it off.'

'Like dating-wise?' Ianto asked.

'I'm afraid so.'

Ianto groaned, 'Didn't you tell him that I have a boyfriend?'

'I tried to, but he has very selective hearing when it comes to me.'

Ianto sighed, 'Well, alright.'

Anything was worth it for a night with Jack.


	17. Chapter 16: Happy New Year

**Title: **These Lives We Lead

**Author: **omfg_yaoi_squee / ello luv / Mimi

**Fandom: **Torchwood

**Characters/Pairings: **eventual Jack/Ianto, mention of one-sided Gwen/Jack, Gwen/Rhys, one-sided Tosh/Owen (perhaps more in later chapters), John Hart/OFC, past Ianto/Lisa, the Doctor (Ten), Rhiannon/Johnny, OCs

**Rating: **NC-17

**Summary: **Jack Harkness is the most popular boy in year 13 – if not the entire school. When a new boy is transferred there, things start to get a little more complicated…

**A/N: **Thanks to my LJ betas

eriinxx, aranellaurelote, and butterflycell. Thank you also to my artist draw_yourworld. You'll be seeing stuff from her later ^_^

Chapter 16 – Happy New Year

The following evening, Ianto once again dressed in a suit; pink shirt and tie this time. Truthfully, Ianto was getting tired of all this formal wear and had decided that he would never wear a suit again in his life. But, looking forward to his night with Jack, Ianto kept his protests to himself.

It was a fairly short drive to Ifan's workplace - an advert agency by the name of Fletcher and Co. Ianto had been to the building only once during the past months and had then been confined to the grayscale lobby. The formerly drab entrance was covered in gold and silver tinsel and white crepe-paper streamers. More of the same decorated a trail to what Ifan informed him was one of the largest conference rooms, also done up and with all of the tables and chairs removed.

Almost as soon as they entered, Ifan was descended upon by a tall Londoner with a thick black moustache and perfectly coiffed hair of the same colour that almost shone from all the gel holding it in place.

'Jones!' the man boomed.

'Sir,' Ifan greeted, 'this is my son. Ianto, this is my boss, Mr. Fletcher.'

'Nice to meet you at last,' Mr. Fletcher said, shaking the boy's hand vigorously.

'Likewise,' replied Ianto, wincing as the Londoner gave a particularly hard shake.

'Come then, you _must_ meet my daughter.'

Mr. Fletcher dragged Ianto through the mass of mingling people to the far corner where a girl (who looked to be about the age of fifteen) was seated. She had shoulder length brown hair that lay in loose waves, and wide brown eyes.

'Carys,' Mr. Fletcher said, and the girl looked up at him, 'this is Ianto Jones, he'll keep you company.'

Quick as a flash, he was gone.

'For such a big guy, he sure can disappear quickly,' Ianto commented.

'That's my dad for you,' replied Carys.

'Can I ask you about your name?' Ianto queried, 'It's not a very common name for England.'

'My dad is obsessed with anything Welsh,' Carys told him, 'I think that's why he likes your dad so much. So, how old are you, Ianto?'

'Seventeen,' Ianto replied, restraining himself from rolling his eyes at the obvious way Carys' gaze raked over his body.

'You wanna dance?'

A slower song had come over the speakers and adults had begun to pull their spouses out onto the makeshift dance floor.

'I don't dance.'

'Oh,' Carys' face fell. Ianto sighed.

'Look, Carys,' he said, rubbing the bridge of his nose, 'I'm sure you're a great girl and that one day you'll find someone who'll take you dancing and to the cinema and whatever, but that's not me.'

'How do you know if you won't give me a first chance?'

'Not to be mean or rude or anything, but I'm not here because I want to be. I don't know what you dad told you about me, or what he thought was going to happen between us, but the only reason I'm at this party is because my dad bribed me.' Ianto shrugged uncomfortably, all too aware of the disappointed slump of the girl's shoulders. 'So you see, after this party I'm going to be allowed to spend the night at my boyfriend's house.'

'Boyfriend?' Carys asked.

'Yes,' Ianto sighed, 'So there you go.'

Carys looked shocked for moment and then smiled and let out a huge laugh. 'Oh thank god! I thought it was me!'

Carys became friendly now that she knew why Ianto wasn't trying to pick her up. The two chatted companionably for the next hour or so, soon becoming fast friends. As the party began to wind down, Ifan came to retrieve Ianto. Ianto and Carys exchanged mobile numbers with promises to keep in touch.

'Good luck with your boyfriend,' she said as they shared a parting hug.

'Thanks. Good luck with your dad,' Ianto replied.

'Cheers,' Carys giggled.

As they left the building, Ianto dialed Jack.

'Hey,' he said, his voice softening.

Ifan unobtrusively listened to the side of the conversation that he could hear.

'Yeah it's over…I hope not!… I was just going to change and—…a suit, it was a party…Jack!…Well alright then. See you soon…bye.'

By now they had reached the car. Ifan had gathered from what he heard that Ianto was not going to change clothing and so began the drive towards Jack's.

'So, you and Carys seemed to get along,' Ifan said after a while.

'Yeah,' Ianto agreed, 'once I told her why I wasn't hitting on her, we started talking and found out that we have a lot in common.'

'Right.' Silence overtook them once more and Ifan struggled with what to say. He knew what his son and Jack were going to be doing. Ianto knew that he knew. It was still difficult to find what to say to your son when he was about to do…that. Too soon for Ifan's liking, they arrived at Jack's manor.

'Thanks, Tad' Ianto said hurriedly, unbuckling his seat belt.

'Ianto, wait.'

'Tad, nothing you say will change my mind about—'

'I know.'

Ifan reached into his pocket and produced a box of condoms.

'Just,' Ifan sighed, pressing the box into Ianto's hands, 'be safe.'

Ianto blushed as he took the box, but nodded.'Sure, Tad.'

And then he was out of the car and walking up the path to the door. Ianto shivered in the frigid air, wishing that he had thought to wear a coat.


	18. Chapter 17: First Time for Everything

**Title: **These Lives We Lead

**Author: **omfg_yaoi_squee / ello luv / Mimi

**Fandom: **Torchwood

**Characters/Pairings: **eventual Jack/Ianto, mention of one-sided Gwen/Jack, Gwen/Rhys, one-sided Tosh/Owen (perhaps more in later chapters), John Hart/OFC, past Ianto/Lisa, the Doctor (Ten), Rhiannon/Johnny, OCs

**Rating: **NC-17

**Summary: **Jack Harkness is the most popular boy in year 13 – if not the entire school. When a new boy is transferred there, things start to get a little more complicated…

**A/N: **Thanks to my LJ betas

eriinxx, aranellaurelote, and butterflycell. Thank you also to my artist draw_yourworld. You'll be seeing stuff from her later ^_^

**A/N: **Smut! It's my first time writing it so don't be too judgmental.

**Chapter 17 – There's a First Time for Everything**

Unlike the Harts, the Harkness family had no butler for their manor home, and so Jack, wearing jeans and a tight blue shirt, opened the door. Jack looked Ianto up and down, smirking.

'Real men wear pink,' he commented.

'So _that's _why you don't,' Ianto retorted.

Jack chuckled and grabbed Ianto's hand to drag him inside. Ianto was suddenly apprehensive as he and Jack entered the American's room, closing the door behind them. Jack seemed to sense the uneasiness and leaned forward to kiss Ianto's lips softly.

'Relax,' Jack said soothingly, removing Ianto's suit jacket and tossing it aside.

Ianto nodded and swallowed nervously, eyes downcast.

'Hey,' Jack said softly, loosely gripping Ianto's wrists and pulling him closer, 'Why don't we just cuddle for a bit, hm? Maybe watch a film or something. I don't want you to fell rushed, and I really want to make this perfect for you.'

Ianto felt a rush of gratitude as the apprehension that had curled around him released its hold somewhat.

'Okay,' he agreed with a soft smile.

Jack returned the smile and led Ianto by the hand back out the bedroom door to what appeared to be a central room inhabited by a maroon couch before a large TV.

'We call this the attic room,' Jack explained, 'It's not actually in the attic, obviously, but we call it that so we don't confuse it with the room down below. So, what do you want to see?'

'Anything is fine,' Ianto replied.

Once they've settled into a mindless action movie - one of the "_Die Hard"_s Ianto thought – Jack placed himself back on the couch with Ianto, close but not touching, respecting Ianto's right to back out. In the end, it's Ianto who initiated things, reaching into the small gap between them to grasp Jack's hand. Then suddenly it was like all of those times before when they were sitting side by side with their shoulders touching and hands entwined, sharing small kisses bestowed upon cheeks and noses.

About half way through the film, their kissing progressed and Ianto soon found himself so engrossed in Jack that the film was left forgotten.

'Ianto,' Jack said when they paused for a moment, 'Are you sure you're ready for this?'

In reply, Ianto simply rose and lead the way to Jack's bedroom, shutting the door behind them and pulling the American boy close. Ianto looked up and met Jack's piercing gaze.

'Yes.'

They kissed again, more passion coming through now as their tongues danced. Jack's hands left Ianto's wrists and roamed up his arms and to his chest, unbuttoning the pinstriped waistcoat. When that was discarded, Jack's hands found Ianto's hips, and the Welsh boy's fingers tangled in Jack's hair. The ferocity of their kiss increased to an almost bruising force and Jack could feel Ianto's hardened cock pressing against his own. Jack broke the kiss, taking in Ianto's swollen lips and pupils blown wide with lust, knowing that he looked the same.

They simply watched each other for a moment, flushed and breathing heavily, before Ianto lurched forward to connect them once more, cupping the back of Jack's neck with his hands. Jack steered Ianto towards the large bed, unbuttoning the Welsh boy's shirt as he went and discarding it. Ianto pulled out of the kiss and went to undo his tie, but Jack stopped him.

'Leave it.'

'Kinky,' Ianto teased with a chuckle, fingers curling in the wisps of hair at the nape of Jack's neck.

'You know it.'

Jack grinned and directed Ianto to the bed, laying his down comfortably before climbing atop the Welsh boy's hips. He began to attack Ianto's neck with feather-light kisses, adding an occasional nip and then soothing it with his tongue. Small moans from Ianto told Jack what his boyfriend liked best, so he paid particular attention to those spots.

Once done with his neck, Jack moved to Ianto's chest, taking one hardened nipple into his mouth and sucking softly, eliciting louder moans from the boy beneath him.

'Jack!'

Jack chuckled, enjoying the pure need in Ianto's voice and releasing the nipple with soft pop.

'So,' Jack said conversationally as he unbuttoned Ianto's trousers, 'Ever done this before?'

'Lisa and I never got this far,' Ianto gasped back, lifting his hips slightly so Jack would be able to pull his trousers off more easily, 'But we always assumed that I would top.'

'Not tonight,' Jack murmured, 'tonight is all about how you feel. I want you to be happy, Ianto.'

'Happy,' Ianto repeated, smiling softly, 'I am happy.'

Jack slowly drew down Ianto's trousers and tossed them to the side. His fingers lingered at the waistband of Ianto's boxers, question in his eyes. Ianto gave a nervous, but resolute nod, lifting his hips slightly to allow Jack easier access. Jack removed the boxers and put them aside, out of the way but close by just in case Ianto changed his mind.

Ianto had never before felt so bare in both body and mind as Jack surveyed him.

'Like what you see?' Ianto asked, trying for a playful tone, but realizing that it came out forced.

Jack, of course, noticed this, and his next words were a sweet whisper, 'You're beautiful.'

'And you,' Ianto said, regaining some confidence, 'have too much clothing on.'

'So true,' Jack agreed.

He stood up and slid the t-shirt over his head and Ianto eyed the American's lithe, yet muscled chest. Jack then slowly, teasingly, undid his jeans.

'Jack!' Ianto whined.

Jack chuckled and slid off his jeans, kicking them to the side before fingering the waistband of his boxers and pulling them down tantalizingly slowly. With a groan of annoyance, Ianto reached for his own cock, wrapping fingers around its base.

'Uh uh uh,' Jack scolded with a chuckle as he finally slid the boxers off, 'No touching.'

Ianto whimpered in protest, but complied, leaving his hand resting on his belly.

Jack crawled over to Ianto and climbed atop him, both boys gasping as their bare cocks brushed together for the first time. With a primeval growl, Jack attacked Ianto's neck again, sucking on it hungrily as he ground himself into the boy beneath him.

'Oh God, Jack!' Ianto gasped.

With a grin, Jack removed himself from Ianto, who whined at the sudden frigid air. He returned with a condom between his teeth and a container of lube in his hand.

'I guess my dad needn't bothered giving me that pack of rubbers' Ianto breathed as Jack climbed back onto the bed.

Jack chuckled lightly.

'Alright,' he said around the wrapping in his mouth, 'Raise your legs.'

Ianto complied and rested his calves on Jack's shoulders. Jack slicked his finger with lube and began tracing around Ianto's puckered hole with his longest digit.

'Ready?'

Ianto nodded and Jack slowly wriggled his finger in to the first knuckle. 'Okay?'

Ianto let out a small hiss at the stretching sensation, breathing deep breaths through his nose until the pain passed. He gave a light nod when he was ready.

'Yeah. Feels weird, but yeah.'

Jack slid his finger further inside. With a glance at Ianto, Jack began to slowly pump his finger, twisting as he moved. He slid a second slick digit in, scissoring his fingers lightly at first and then wider and faster.

'Wanna make a new friend?' Jack asked with a grin.

Anything Ianto might have had to say was cut off as Jack crooked his fingers just so and Ianto let out a simply pornographic moan.

'Ianto Jones, meet your prostate.'

Ianto moaned in reply as Jack's fingers caressed the bundle of nerves again.

'I like this friend,' Ianto panted.

'Everyone does,' Jack replied with a grin.

Ianto let out a breathy chuckled that turned into another keening moan with a twist of Jack's fingers. Slowly, Jack added yet a third digit, probing and stretching.

The American leant down so that his lips brushed Ianto's ear. 'Ready?'

At the answering nod, Jack withdrew his fingers, with a small hiss form Ianto, and used his teeth to rip opened the condom's foil packet, sliding it on a quickly lubing himself up. Jack lined up with Ianto's stretched hole.

'Jack.' The American paused. 'Would you laugh at me if I said that I was scared?'

Jack chuckled lightly, his hand rising to cup Ianto's cheek, thumb rubbing soothing circles on the flushed skin. He leaned to press a kiss to Ianto's lips then pulling back only slightly so that their breaths still mingled.

'No.'

'Good. 'Cause I am.'

'I'll take care of you.'

With that whispered sentiment, Jack pressed forward into Ianto. The Welsh boy couldn't help the small hitch of breath and the tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as the head of Jack's cock breached him for the first time. Jack stopped, allowing Ianto a few moments to get accustomed to the intrusion.

'Go.'

'You sure?'

'Yes.'

Jack pushed in slowly and carefully until he was almost fully sheathed. He pressed forward the final inch he needed to—

The burn of the stretch that Ianto felt was suddenly overcome by a wave of pleasure at Jack hit his prostate and Ianto let out a gasping moan.

'More, Jack!'

With a grin, Jack complied. Slowly, he pulled out almost all the way before pressing back inward just at slowly. With a small growl, Ianto slipped his legs from Jack's shoulders to wrap around the American's torso, pulling him closer.

'If you don't move faster—' Ianto warned.

Jack chuckled, 'As you wish.'

Ianto had barely enough time to let out a breathy laugh at the _Princess Bride _reference before Jack pulled out halfway then slammed back in. Ianto let out a loud groan, reaching out to grip Jack's hair and pulling him down for a sloppy, open mouthed kiss as he moved, slowly at first then faster and faster.

And as he moved, picking up speed now—_faster, harder_—a puddle of heat building within him—_more, more, more_—Ianto meeting each thrust with a press backwards, a hand wrapped around his own cock squeezing and pulling and _please, Jack!_

Ianto's breath was hot and heavy in Jack's ear—_panting, moaning, groaning, pleading_ —his tight heat engulfing Jack so fully that he felt it spreading to warm his entire body and—_Jack, Jack, Jack, I love you!_

This admission, breathed hotly in his ear, brought Jack over the edge, back arched as he slammed in one more time and taking Ianto with him until his lover was a keening slur of unintelligible Welsh. Ianto's muscles clenched around Jack, milking him while spilling his own seed upon his belly. They rode through the pulsing pleasure together until spent, both breathing heavily.

Ianto's brain felt fuzzy and clouded as he vaguely registered Jack pulling out, leaving for a moment before returning and cleaning Ianto's belly with a cold damp cloth. He left once more before quickly returning and climbing back into bed.

Jack pulled the duvet over their bodies and Ianto snuggled closer, fitting into place within Jack's arms and tucking his nose in the crook of the American's neck.

'Ianto?' Jack murmured.

Ianto glanced up at Jack.

'Hmm?'

'I heard what you said.'

Ianto tensed. 'Really.'

'Yes, really,' Jack replied.

'And?'

'I love you too.'

The corners of Ianto's lips quirked upwards in a delighted smile, one that Jack returned openly. They kissed, soft and sweet, tongues entwining lovingly. As they broke apart a mechanical beep sounded and the clock read 00:00.

'Happy New Year, Ianto.'


	19. Chapter 18: A New Term

**Title: **These Lives We Lead

**Author: **omfg_yaoi_squee / ello luv / Mimi

**Fandom: **Torchwood

**Characters/Pairings: **eventual Jack/Ianto, mention of one-sided Gwen/Jack, Gwen/Rhys, one-sided Tosh/Owen (perhaps more in later chapters), John Hart/OFC, past Ianto/Lisa, the Doctor (Ten), Rhiannon/Johnny, OCs

**Rating: **NC-17

**Summary: **Jack Harkness is the most popular boy in year 13 – if not the entire school. When a new boy is transferred there, things start to get a little more complicated…

**A/N: **Thanks to my LJ betas

eriinxx, aranellaurelote, and butterflycell. Thank you also to my artist draw_yourworld. You'll be seeing stuff from her later ^_^

Chapter 18 – A New Term

With a new year came a new term and the Year 13's were feeling the proximity of exams. Teachers began to really crack down, stuffing too much information into their classes. With every reiteration of how close the A-levels truly were, Ianto grew more worried. He and Tosh drew up a study schedule, colour-coded for each subject.

When he found out, Jack's teasing was merciless.

'Fine, don't take it,' Ianto sniffed, handing a copy to the grateful Rhys,' When you fail the exam, I'll laugh.'

'Passing the A-levels doesn't matter to him,' John said with a grin, 'Jack's gonna be one of those old cat ladies when he grows up!'

Despite their aloof 'I-don't-care' attitude, Jack and John both ended up taking a copy of the schedule and following it diligently along with the rest of Torchwood.

Jack and Ianto had spent time together almost every day since the start of the new year, but the way teachers kept piling homework on them, they had no time to do much but study, write essays and do homework. Around mid-March, even the studious were fed up. Torchwood was at Ianto's one weekend, studying for a literature test. With a groan, Owen threw down his notebook.

'I can't do this anymore,' he complained, burying his head in his arms.

'Me neither,' Ianto admitted, running fingers through his already messy hair.

'I am so done,' Gwen huffed, rubbing at her eyes. Rhys, Jack, John, and even Tosh gave similar sentiments. Ianto leaned his head on Jack's shoulder tiredly.

'Bugger the test,' Owen grumbled, 'I say we take the rest of the day off.'

'I agree,' Tosh said, 'You know, there's a bowling alley not too far from here.'

'Is there really?' Ianto asked with a frown, 'Huh. I never knew that. Well,' he shrugged, 'I'm game.'

'I haven't bowled in forever,' Rhys said in agreement.

Jack grinned, bouncing to his feet, 'Lead the way, Toshiko!'

It was actually Ianto who lead the group from his room to the front door of the flat. Ifan looked up from his newspaper when they passed.

'Tosh knows a bowling alley nearby,' Ianto explained, putting an arm around the girl's shoulders, 'so we're going there.'

Ifan smiled and dug a few fivers from his pocket, handing them over.

'Thanks, Tad,' Ianto called over his shoulder as he and Tosh, arms linked, lead Torchwood out the door

Once they got outside into the curiously warm spring air, an easy, companionable chatter overcame the group as they walked the few blocks to Ally's Alleys. It was a small place, only ten lanes, with a food court and a few old-school arcade games. The place was empty except for a young couple at a lane on the far end and a few employees wandering aimlessly.

After they paid and donned the clown-like bowling shoes, received from the owner Ally Faraday herself, Torchwood wandered over to the lane pointed out to them, their talking and laughter filling the establishment.

It was a fun afternoon, the alley getting louder as more people came in and the lanes filled up.

They played three games in total, peppered by sarcastic remarks from Owen and Ianto, sexual innuendos by John and Jack, secretive giggles from Gwen and Toshiko, and random comments and jokes from Rhys. Playfulness and laughter ran rampant.

About halfway through their second game, the place was just starting to fill up. A girl's voice wafted over the growing hoi polloi.

'Ianto!' Ianto turned and saw a younger girl rushing towards him.

'Carys!' The two hugged briefly.

'What are you doing here?' Carys asked, smiling.

We got bored of studying,' Ianto replied, inclining his head minutely, 'and I only live a few minutes' walk away, so why not? How about you? Don't you live in town?'

'Daddy and I had a fight,' she said with a shrug, 'So, I hopped on a random bus and ended up here.'

'Would you like to join us?' Gwen piped up, 'Right, not we're playing girls against boys, and as you can see, we have a bit of a disadvantage.'

Carys grinned. 'Sure!'

The younger girl headed over to Gwen and Tosh, the three already becoming firm friends.

'She's cute,' John commented, eyes locked on Carys. Ianto and Jack shared a grin.

Half way through the game, John asked Carys on a date and she agreed. Jack suggested a couple's competition for their third game, which everyone agreed to. Even Owen was for it, despite the fact that he kept insisting that he and Tosh, the only unattached members of the current group, could never be compatible as a couple.

After their game was over, the entire group shared some greasy fish and chips and few large milkshakes.

'Much more fun than studying, eh?' Jack grinned, nudging Ianto who was attempting, and failing, to suck some of the double-thick shake through a straw.

'Definitely,' Ianto replied, finally admitting defeat and putting a spoonful of milkshake into his mouth. With a sly grin, Jack suddenly captured Ianto's lips with his won, slipping his tongue into the Welsh boy's mouth and sweeping the chocolate milkshake into his own.

'Oi!' Owen complained, 'Don't need to see it!'

Jack pulled away and licked his lips with relish. 'Yum!'

'Hey!' Ianto said, pouting, 'I wanted that.'

'Too bad,' Jack said, grabbing the shake and taking a huge mouthful just as Ianto reached for it, the rest of the group laughing at their antics.


	20. Chapter 19: Out Like A Lamb

**Title: **These Lives We Lead

**Author: **omfg_yaoi_squee / ello luv / Mimi

**Fandom: **Torchwood

**Characters/Pairings: **eventual Jack/Ianto, mention of one-sided Gwen/Jack, Gwen/Rhys, one-sided Tosh/Owen (perhaps more in later chapters), John Hart/OFC, past Ianto/Lisa, the Doctor (Ten), Rhiannon/Johnny, OCs

**Rating: **NC-17

**Summary: **Jack Harkness is the most popular boy in year 13 – if not the entire school. When a new boy is transferred there, things start to get a little more complicated…

**A/N: **Thanks to my LJ betas

eriinxx, aranellaurelote, and butterflycell. Thank you also to my artist draw_yourworld. You'll be seeing stuff from her later ^_^

Chapter 19 – Out Like a Lamb

Eventually, they left the bowling alley and everybody headed back to Ianto's so that they could pick up their things. Jack sighed in contentment, arm draped over Ianto's shoulders, as Ianto happily wrapped his own arm around Jack's waist, slipping his hand into the back pocket of the American's jeans.

Jack spoke, smile in his voice. 'I'd forgotten how it feels to just,' he paused, searching for the right words, 'be a kid.'

Ianto hummed in agreement as Jack's thumb sliped in slow circles over his shoulder blade.

'They're good together, yeah?' Ianto said suddenly, looking up ahead to Owen and Tosh, who were walking side-by-side and conversing softly, oblivious to the world around them.

'Yeah,' Jack agreed, 'and it's about time that Owen realized it.'

'I think he has,' Ianto observed as Owen slipped his hand into Tosh's, both blushing furiously.

Jack chuckled. 'Finally! I think Carys will be good for John, too.'

The aforementioned couple was joking and playing around as Gwen and Rhys, arms mimicking Jack and Ianto's, laughed at their antics.

'Our Secondary School years are drawing quickly to a close,' Jack sighed.

'University will soon be upon us,' Ianto added wistfully.

'It might be a good thing,' Jack said, 'Everybody's found someone to celebrate with. It's Torchwood's own version of happily ever after.'

'Plus, I think Gwen's finally got over you.'

'She and Rhys really love each other,' Jack said with a nod, 'I wouldn't be surprised if they got married one day.'

'Me neither,' said Ianto, 'John and Carys seem to fit together too. They both have a very dirty sense of humour. Boarding on sex-crazed, I would say.'

'So true', Jack laughed.

'For Owen and Tosh, I definitely think that it's the start of something good,' Ianto added.

'Yeah,' agreed Jack, 'And as for us? Well, I love you.'

'And I'll never tire of hearing it,' Ianto replied, leaning over to kiss Jack's cheek.

'Don't you love me?'

'Well…' Ianto made a so-so motion with his hand and Jack pouted.

'Yes, of course I love you,' Ianto laughed, kissing his boyfriend properly

They arrived at Ianto's building and made their way up to the flat. Ifan greeted them and invited everyone to stay for supper, extending the welcome to Carys as well. Under Ifan's insistence, they agreed and took seats around the living room, as the eating nook couldn't hold them all. Ifan emerged with a few large pizzas and set them out along with some bottles of Coke, cups, and plates before retreating to his bedroom.

They laughed and ate and generally had a good time for another hour more before the excitement of the day finally caught up with them and everyone began to get sleepy.

Ianto found a Monty Python marathon on the telly and they all settled in to watch. Gwen and Rhys were sitting together on one side of the sofa, Tosh and Owen in the other side still shyly holding hands, Carys was seated on John's lap with her head pillowed on his chest, and Jack and Ianto curled up together on the armchair.

Carys was the first to drift off, wrapped tight in John's embrace. A few moments later, he too was asleep, snoring lightly. Tosh and Owen had moved closer as the hours wore on, her head on his shoulder, and his cheek resting atop her hair. She was already out and he was blinking sleepily. Gwen and Rhys were cuddled on their side of the sofa, speaking in murmurs about one thing or another. Ianto's head was filled with a pleasant fog and, snuggling further into Jack's arms, the Welsh boy let his eyes close and Jack placed a kiss on his forehead.

When Ifan emerged only a few minutes later, he found the eight teenagers all sleeping peacefully, all dead to the world.


	21. Chapter 20: Parting is a Sweet Sorrow

**Title: **These Lives We Lead

**Author: **omfg_yaoi_squee / ello luv / Mimi

**Fandom: **Torchwood

**Characters/Pairings: **eventual Jack/Ianto, mention of one-sided Gwen/Jack, Gwen/Rhys, one-sided Tosh/Owen (perhaps more in later chapters), John Hart/OFC, past Ianto/Lisa, the Doctor (Ten), Rhiannon/Johnny, OCs

**Rating: **NC-17

**Summary: **Jack Harkness is the most popular boy in year 13 – if not the entire school. When a new boy is transferred there, things start to get a little more complicated…

**A/N: **Thanks to my LJ betas

eriinxx, aranellaurelote, and butterflycell. Thank you also to my artist draw_yourworld. You'll be seeing stuff from her later ^_^

**Chapter 20 – Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow**

After that last day of fun, things took a turn for the serious for the Torchwood gang. As soon as they were back from school after the Easter holidays, the teachers were on their backs like never before about their approaching exams. On top of that, there was a massive push on getting things ready for the Leaver's Assembly that was going to be held on their last morning before study leave.

Their year's yearbook was being organized by a team of elected students from the year, but they barely had time to write quotes and messages for each other, let alone gather together group and profile photos to adorn the pages. Somehow, amongst the mad scramble for last minute learning and hurried revision, things began to come together

Three weeks before the final day, when "senioritis" – as Jack so lovingly called it – had fully set in, there was a whole year vote on which student should be elected to give a parting speech at the assembly. People were nominated throughout the first week and, over the weekend; the five students with the most nominations were selected and put into a new list for a second round of voting

Naturally, Jack and John had been two of the five but, much to everyone's surprise and Jack's delight, Ianto too was named – albeit below the two school heart-throbs. Across the following week, students and the staff who taught year 13 lessons, voted for the top five, the results posted up on the common room notice board Friday lunchtime. Everyone had rushed to find out the results and, much to the surprise of Torchwood – with the exception of Jack – Ianto had been voted to give the speech.

He'd barely managed to digest the information as those around him congratulated him and slapped him on the back before he had to rush to reach his afternoon lesson on time. Ianto had been immensely glad that it was a Friday, as it meant that he would be able to spend a few hours that evening with Jack whilst Ifan worked a little late.

No sooner had they got through Ianto's front door than he punched Jack in the arm.

'What was that for?' Jack cried with a grin, knowing perfectly well what he'd done to earn himself the punch.

'Getting people to vote for me for the speech, that's what.' Ianto did his best to glower, but Jack slunk over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist, and Ianto let it melt into a grin. 'John's going to be pissed.'

'Not really, it was his idea as well.' Jack laughed as Ianto gawped and kissed him playfully.

The final week was electric and the teachers were all at the edges of their abilities when it came to keeping year 13 in order. The Doctor had even forced them to endure one of his infamous "almost there, but careful not to fall at the last hurdle" assemblies, which everyone promptly decided to ignore, as per usual. They only had that week left, with their Leaver's Assembly on the Friday morning and everyone was jumping and anxious as they looked forward to it.

The week went far too quickly and, before they knew it, the final day was upon them. The whole year gathered in the main school hall, chattering and buzzing excitedly as they waited for what was to come. When the lights of the hall went out and the stage lights came on, everyone's attention was focused on the front.

In a flurry of music and laughter, several of the school's clubs gave performances, from the school choir to the street dance team to the drama students – who did a fantastic comedy sketch based on some of the more legendary teachers at the school. Things quietened for a moment before Toshiko and John took the stage and proceeded with their mock award ceremony, handing out all sorts of awards from 'girl most likely to be bought a drink' to 'biggest poser' – naturally, Jack and John had jointly won the latter.

The laughter escalated as each award got more and more crazy, until they reached the final, most prestigious award; 'most likely to achieve world domination'. Everyone whooped and cheered as the last of the recipients moved back to their seats and the atmosphere began to settle down. Jack reached his seat and nudged Ianto to get moving. Rhys had already set up the slideshow he'd compiled for his speech and the room was beginning to grow expectant.

With nerves eating away at his insides, he made his way to the stage, pulling out his folded speech as he went. He took the remote control for the laptop running the slideshow into the projector and made his way onto the stage to stand behind the lectern on one side. He smoothed out the sheets of paper in front of him, took a breath and started the slideshow going.

He took a moment to look out across the year, almost one hundred and twenty students all staring up at the projected images – a montage of school photographs taken in year 7. He heard laughs skittering out across the room and smiled to himself.

'I guess I got the short straw with the serious bit, but someone has to do it.' Ianto joked lightly, ' "The powerful play goes on, and you may contribute a verse", words written by Henry David Thoreau, telling of a good philosophy to live by.' He paused for a moment. 'In the past year, I've learnt more about myself than I would've thought possible and I'm a little further along the way of knowing what I want my verse to be.

'When I was little, I was so sure that I would grow up to be an astronaut. I was going to pioneer the out reaches of the universe and discover new worlds and new races. When I grew up, I realized I hated physics, so that was that draft out the window.' He smiled at the laughter, knowing that everyone would have a similar experience. 'Now, I'm not so sure, but that's okay. University is fine by me, it's the next step, but what happens after that is still unwritten. Some of you may know how your verse will go right now, but for those of you like me, it's just a different type of adventure.

'So far today, we've been hearing about the past and laughing at the things that have brought us to where we are – and believe me, those six years were fun for me to see from a newcomer's perspective – but just looking at the school photos, back when coming to this school was the next big adventure, you can see how things have changed. Some things were for the worse, but more of them were for the better – and I can say that from personal experience.'

'I'm going to speak for all of us when I thank the Doctor, our form tutors and the rest of the staff for everything they've put up with over the past seven years. Personally, I'm also going to thank Miss Noble for letting me use these particularly fetching photos of you all. Looking through them was most... entertaining.' Ianto grinned, pointedly catching Jack's eye. His boyfriend had sported a rather fetching mop top in those days. He glanced back at the photos, just catching a glimpse of a twelve year old Rhys with a laugh, and turned back to the year. 'This is the point where everything changes, but I've got a feeling we're ready – and not just because we have to be. With the support that our friends, family and teachers have shown us over the years, we can go on to finish those verses.'

In almost perfect timing, the slideshow flicked to a photo of the whole year sprawled across the front steps of the school, holding banners and cheering to the camera. The response of the year group sitting in the room was just the same, everyone jumping to their feet, whistling and cheering as Ianto scooted from the stage, returning to his seat by Jack. He felt a kiss on his cheek, which sent a warm feeling through him and eradicated the last of the nerves from his speech.

By the time the Doctor had taken the stage for the final speech, Ianto was basking in the same excitement and nostalgia that the rest of his year were, his fingers securely entwined with Jack's.

School may have ended for them, but study leave had begun in full force. Ianto was keeping strictly to the revision timetable he'd worked out with Tosh. It quickly became a habit for Jack to bring his study materials over to Ianto's, where they'd work diligently, Jack seemingly spurred on and encouraged by Ianto's own determination.

At the weekends, revision would ease off and the group – plus Carys – would gather at the park or at John's to enjoy the weather and relieve the stress that studying and revising had pushed upon them all. Before they knew it, however, the two weeks of revision amnesty before the first of the group's scheduled exams passed far too quickly for their liking and they found themselves wading through exams and resits.

Ianto found himself feeling exceptionally glad that he didn't have to resit any of his modules like John, Rhys and Gwen. Fortunately though, once the first of his exams had passed, the rest seem to fly by and Ianto came out of his last exam feeling like a weight had lifted from him.

Much to his surprise, as he came out from school that afternoon, he found Ifan waiting for him with a grin. He promptly found himself spending the evening celebrating his newfound freedom over dinner and catching a film. His previous plans had been to wait until Jack's last exam, nearly a week later, to celebrate in some way, but his dad's uncharacteristic surprise plans were even better.

Ianto spent the rest of the week sleeping in late and lounging around reading his books whilst Jack continued to revise furiously at the dining table. Ianto kept him on a constant supply of coffee and, by the end of his last exam, his mood clearly said the hard work had been worth it. That afternoon, as per their previous agreement, Ifan had packed up to go visit some friends back in Cardiff, leaving Ianto and Jack alone for the weekend.

They watched DVDs and ate junk food and made the most of their time alone. The evening and night that followed were by far the best way to enjoy their joint freedom. As Ianto sat there with Jack snuggled up at his side, he couldn't help but release a sigh of contentment.

'What is it?' Jack asked, twining their fingers.

'Nothing,' Ianto replied, 'I'm just happy.'

'Me too,' Jack said, 'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

And life went on.


End file.
